


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cutesy First Date, Deaf Character, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rim job, Romance, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Carl is a new barista at Greene's Coffee House where he meets an interesting stranger. Their first encounter doesn't quite go so well at first, but luckily for him, Negan is understanding and VERY interested in the beautiful brunette barista.





	1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a new AU that I'm interested in writing. I'm posting this as a sort of...beta chapter? Just to see what the reactions are. If they're positive, I'd definitely be up to write more of this! Your support will help keep me motivated to continue. I hope you enjoy!

Carl approached his new place of work, key in hand. The old man Hershel who owned the place had his daughter Maggie give it to him after she’d interviewed him. Apparently, she’d told him she liked him and that he was trustworthy, and he took her at her word. So, he was opening with his co-worker Paul today. It would be his first day by himself without Maggie to help him, and he had to admit, he was a tad bit nervous.

 

  They got their morning rush; from both college students, and business people on their way to work. There was a Starbucks couple of blocks away, but people came to Greene’s Coffee House because they were better priced, had a more friendly environment and had just plain better coffee. Carl had his hair thrown up into a pony tail by 10:00am because he was hustling so much, and he was starting to get warm despite the air conditioning in the joint.

 

  His co-worker Paul was re-stocking things and helping him with orders just so they didn’t get over run. Come 12:00pm, Paul told him that he was going to take his break while they had a small opening between the morning rush, and the afternoon rush that they usually got around 1:00pm when people were on break or in between classes. Carl gave him the okay and leaned on the counter, just people watching out the windows. So many busy people, all worried over their phones or with their headsets on, drowning out the world.

 

  That’s how he would usually be outside of school and now this job. Earbuds in, wandering around not doing much of anything. Going to the occasional party with Beth and Enid, getting hit on by the same “straight” guys that always seemed to gravitate towards him. It was a rut that he hoped this job would help him break out of. He only stood up when the bell chimed on the door.

 

  To say that the man that walked in was handsome, was a complete and utter understatement. He was..well, he was completely fucking gorgeous. He hair his hair slicked back but not overly so; a few gray hairs here and there to match his salt and pepper scruff that was neatly trimmed against his chin. He had broad shoulders and a strong chest that were covered by a nicely fitted black v-neck that led down to almost slender hips. His arms were muscular and tan just like the rest of the skin that the teen could see. His legs were long and encased in snug but not too tight jeans that ended in leather combat boots.

 

  Carl had to snap himself out of it when he heard him speaking. “Uhm, I’m sorry?”

 

  “Hazelnut Cappuccino with whipped cream and chocolate drizzle, please.” Something about his voice seemed a bit…off but the boy thought nothing of it. He just did his best to hide his blush and took the payment from the man.

 

“Your name for the drink, sir?” He handed him his change.

 

“Negan.” the man offered a flirtatious smile while the younger man wrote the name on the empty cup. Carl would feel the flush rising to his cheeks and offered a small smile in return, then watched the man walk away and sit down with his laptop before he turned away and started to make his drink.

 

  “Jesus christ it’s just a hot guy, Carl get your shit together.” he quietly scolded himself. He made the drink in no time, and added a little bit of caramel drizzle just to be cheeky. He set the drink on the counter with the name on the cup, and called for him. “Negan?”

 

  The man didn’t even turn, so Carl tried again, raising his voice just a bit. He figured he’d spoken too quietly the first time. But when he didn’t turn again, well, frankly he was confused. So, he kept trying for the next ten minutes between filling other orders. Now he was just plain agitated so he snatched up the drink and made his way over to the man, setting the drink on the table before crossing his arms over his chest, annoyance evident on his face.

 

  “Look, I’m not normally this rude, but would you mind telling me why the hell you were ignoring me calling your name for the past ten minutes? I mean, it’s common courtesy to at least turn around, and you couldn’t even do that. What kind of asshole are you?” He couldn’t help ranting, he was just genuinely offended that this man had the audacity to not only not come up to the counter for his drink, but to not even acknowledge the boy calling to him. The man looked hopelessly confused, brow furrowed.

 

  Paul returned from grabbing food across the street to sit in the back and eat, when he saw a very irritated Carl seemingly going off on a customer. He saw the man in question and set his food behind the counter, making his way over to the pair. “Hey, Carl, what’s wrong? What’s going on here?”

 

  “This prick completely ignored me calling his name for the past ten minutes, and he won’t even tell me why!” the younger man snapped, glaring at the other customers who cast curious glances their way, making them turn back to whatever they were doing.

 

  “Oh..oh no. No one filled you in? This is Negan..he’s a regular customer here and…well, he’s deaf.”

 

  To say that Carl was mortified was a massive understatement. He felt his stomach drop and an embarrassed flush rise to his cheek. “He's..deaf? Oh my god..”

 

  Paul put a hand on Negan’s shoulder to grab his attention. “I’m sorry, Negan. No one filled him in on you he had no idea, he was calling your name for ten minutes.”

 

  Realization spread across the man’s face before he chuckled at the obvious severely embarrassed boy. He looked back to Paul and signed, ‘ _it might also be my fault. I spoke my order to him instead of signing. I thought he was cute and I didn’t know..if that would have turned him off to me completely._ ’

 

  Paul laughed, patting the man on the shoulder before he signed back, ‘ _good job, genius._ ’

 

  “Don’t worry, Carl. He isn’t mad. He understands why you didn’t know. He normally signs his orders to us, because we’ve been learning ASL and he helps us out. But he decided to speak it to you today, which obviously threw you off.” Paul left out the “cute” part; he’d let Negan handle saying that to the boy if he really wanted to.

 

  “Oh my god, sir I’m so fucking sorry. I swear..”

 

  Negan waved him off, offering a warm smile before he spoke quietly. “It’s okay. Speak just a little slower for me. Trying to read your lips.”

 

  The boy nodded, watching Paul walk away before turning back to the man. “Seriously..” he caught how fast he was about to speak and willed himself to slow it down. “No one told me..I’ll have to talk to them…I’m so incredibly sorry you have no idea. I’ll give you the money back for your drink, you shouldn’t be charged after I acted like such an asshole.” he rubbed his face, sighing quietly.

 

  “It’s…okay. Don’t worry about it. You can make it up to me by having a coffee with me on your break.” Negan gave him a cheeky smile, tongue poking through his teeth just a bit out of habit.

 

  Carl just stared at him for a moment before he spoke. “I just berated you…in front of this whole place, made a complete fool of myself, and you want me to have coffee with you on my break?”

 

  Negan chuckled, before he spoke quietly again. “What can I say? I’m a masochist.”

 

_____

 

  Carl decided to take his break around 3:00pm and he was genuinely surprised to see that the older man was sitting there, still, on his laptop oblivious to the world. Carl carefully picked up the drink that he’d made for Negan and his own with one of the large chocolate chip muffins they sold and made his way over, setting everything on the table carefully before sitting down across from him.

 

  Negan smiled and immediately shut his computer, focusing his sole attention on the gorgeous brunette sitting across from him. He was tall with long, slim but nicely shaped legs that led up to a beautifully round ass (from what he’d seen when he’d checked him out while he walked away. He had no shame.) He was slender, but had a nice muscle tone to him. A gracefully long neck leading up to a sharp jawline. He had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen in his life set on either side of a slender nose. Below that, a beautifully light pink and plump set of lips that gave him the overwhelming urge to lean across and kiss but he restrained himself.

 

  “You know, I really did expect you to up and leave..” Carl spoke quietly, but made sure that his lips were in plain view for the man to read. He picked at the chocolate chip muffin, popping a small piece into his mouth. Negan chuckled and shook his head, taking out his phone. He handed it to the teen expectantly, and Carl smiled in spite of himself and entered his number for the man before handing it back.

 

  The older man’s fingers moved quickly, and when the boy’s own phone dinged he took it out of his pocket to check the text. He saved the man’s number and put his phone away. “How can you even look at me after what I did?”

 

  Negan sighed quietly and stretched a bit, before settling down to eat his own piece of the muffin, speaking quietly. “Can’t hold a grudge against you over something you didn’t know about.”

 

  The young brunette took a sip of his drink before offering up a small smile. “Thank you for…understanding.”

 

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, while Carl was silently working up his courage while he ate. Finally, he spoke up. “We should…we should go out for dinner sometime soon..?”

 

The older man smirked, nodding in agreement as he drank his own coffee until it was gone. He carefully signed the words while he spoke. ‘ _I’d love to, Carl._ ’

 

Something swirled pleasantly in his stomach watching the man sign his name. It had a certain charm to it that made him smile sweetly. “Are you free this Saturday?”

 

The older man nodded his head in agreement. Carl felt his cheeks flush again, excitement buzzing throughout his entire body. He had a date…with this stunningly handsome man…this Saturday. Oh jesus christ he was going to have to get Beth and Enid’s help with his outfit.

 

“You could…come to my place and I could cook for you? I’ve been told I’m a pretty great chef.” Carl joked. Negan laughed quietly, nodding his head in agreement once again.

 

The last ten minutes of his break passed too quickly for his liking. He was getting along so well with the man and even managed to get him to talk just a little bit more for him. He quickly decided that hearing that voice was becoming one of his favorite things in the world. He felt a certain…connection with Negan that he hadn’t felt before in his entire life. He didn’t know if he’d call it love, but it was strong and he could see in the man’s body language that he was feeling it, too.

 

He felt the man lean over to brush his thumb across the corner of his lips, coming back with a small glob of chocolate on his finger. He smiled cheekily before sucking it off, humming quietly. Negan would be lying if he said the shy smile and flush on the boy's cheek wasn't the cutest fucking thing he'd ever seen in his life.

 

When Negan’s phone buzzed with an incoming text, he saw the older man read it and sigh quietly before he spoke. “I have to get back to work now. Text me.” The man got his things together and parted with a small, gentle kiss on the cheek before he left, waving to Paul on his way out.

 

Carl sat there for a moment, just letting the entire afternoon and the events of his break and his asking gorgeous man out fully sink in. When did he grow the kind of balls it took to pursue someone so incredibly out of his league? But the man had seemed very receptive and open so..he had to be interested too, right? Carl cleared the table and threw the trash out before wiping it down and returned behind the counter to help Paul with the new rush of customers.

 

_____

 

  When closing time rolled around, he helped Paul clean up around the place. The older brunette took care of the money, making sure everything would be ready for their shift the next day, before he leaned on the counter to watch Carl cleaning out the machines. “So…you asked Negan out, huh?”

 

  Carl sighed quietly and rubbed his face for a moment. “I did and I’m not sure why I did. He’s so far out of my fucking league it’s unbelievable that I even…ugh. I should cancel.” he took out his phone and Paul snatched it out of his hand. “Hey! Give that back!”

 

  “Nope. I’m not going to let you ruin a chance at a wonderful thing just because you’re feeling a bit insecure. Look, Negan is a great guy. He’s very sweet, smart, funny and not to mention gorgeous, as if that isn't blatantly obvious.” Carl rolled his eyes. “But he’s not out of your league and he’s clearly very interested if he agreed, right?”

 

  Carl nodded just a bit. “I..think so.”

 

  “Well, then you work through to Saturday, I’ll talk Hershel into giving you a little bit extra for you to take care of your date and you just make it through the week. Understand?”

 

  The young man couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Yeah. I understand..thank you.”

 

  Paul handed his phone back to him after they’d gotten their coats on, and they left the shop, locking the doors up behind them. “You’re welcome. And believe me when I say if you guys fool around, I want details.” he swatted the teen’s butt playfully and walked away to his car.

 

  Carl laughed quietly to himself and shook his head, getting into his own car and made his way home. The boy could tell that Paul was already going to be his favorite co-worker to work with hands down.

 _____

  When he got home to his apartment, he locked the door behind him and flipped on the lights. He hung up his coat and his bag, before making his way to his room. He stripped down and moved into the bathroom to get a hot shower to relax his muscles. Being on your feet all day for nine hours straight was pretty killer on the muscles. When he was done he just pulled on a pair of sweatpants and nothing else, grabbing a bottle of water from his mini fridge before he plopped down on his bed, picking up his phone.

 

  After a few minutes of hesitation, he sent a text to Negan. **‘Hey.’**

The response came only a moment later. **‘Well hello there, stranger.’**

Carl snorted, fingers typing up a quick response with ease. **‘Stranger? I believe you know my name, sir. Anyway, I just..well, I’m not sure why I texted you so soon. I probably seem desperate but I just... wanted to say goodnight.’**

A few moments passed, and Carl found himself nervous. He quickly unlocked his phone when he heard the ding of a response. **‘No, darlin’ you don’t sound desperate at all. Feel free to text me whenever your little fuckin’ heart desires. It’s cute that you just wanted to say goodnight; I’ll be going to bed with a smile tonight. So goodnight, sweetheart.’**

Carl felt himself grinning as he plugged his phone in on the charger, and got under the covers to settle down. He found himself falling asleep much easier than he usually did, his dreams filled with nothing but the pleasant thoughts of spending time with the handsome man that he’d be seeing again very soon.


	2. First Dates and Awkward Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got such a positive response for the beta chapter, I'm going to continue with this story. Get hype! :D

Carl flitted around his apartment with Enid and Beth not far behind. He’d let the place become a mess because..well, the only people who came over were these two and he didn’t need to impress them. As long as he supplied food and booze they couldn’t care less. But now, after begging them and bribing them with a bottle of vodka and a pizza, they were helping him clean to make the place presentable for when Negan showed up for their date.

 

  The week had passed slower than Carl would have liked. His only solace was that Negan seemed to stop in every single day around the time the boy told him that he took his breaks, just to have coffee with him. He was flirtatious and always left Carl blushing the rest of his shift, which gave Paul plenty of material to tease him with.

 

  But it was 6:30pm, and the older man was due to show up at 7:00pm. Carl’s nerves were on fire but, the food had turned out perfect, and as he ushered the girls out, he checked his phone to see that Negan had texted him. ‘ ** **Be there in 5.**** ’

 

  Carl nervously toyed with the hem of his grey, short sleeved button down that he’d matched up with a pair of black skinny jeans. He’d pulled his hair back into a ponytail while he’d been cooking, and just hadn’t taken it down because he recalled Negan commenting about how good it looked. He set the table with the food, and set the bottle of scotch in front of Negan’s place mat. It was a brand that the older man had mentioned that he really enjoyed; and with Paul having spoken with Hershel like he promised, the boy got a little bit of extra to help him out. Maggie had been the one to get the bottle for him, which he’d be eternally grateful for.

 

  He jumped when he heard a knock on the door and made his way over, opening it for the older man. The teen had to take a moment because the man just looked…so fucking good. He was in a white v-neck underneath of a black long sleeved cardigan with light wash jeans that fit just snugly against his legs and ass, paired with his favorite leather boots. His hair was slicked back and he had…glasses on? “Jesus christ, Negan I swear you could wear a trash bag and still look good.”

 

  Negan snorted and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Carl blushed and carefully moved his hands to sign, ‘ _ _hello.__ ’

 

  The older man watched and something in his eyes seemed to sparkle when he saw the hand motions. The boy had done as much work with learning some basic ASL in his free time for the past week. Negan replied and spoke, ‘ _ _You learned some sign language for me..__ ’

 

  Carl nodded, smiling shyly when he replied. ‘ _ _it was worth it. I only know some basics..__ ’

 

  Negan moved closer, taking a hold of one of the young man’s hand, brushing a few light kisses over his knuckled. “I can teach you..you have no idea how much this means to me.” Carl flushed a light pink.

 

  “I have dinner ready..” he kept his hold on Negan’s hand and lead him into the kitchen. “I picked up a bottle of the scotch you mentioned that you liked…I hope everything is good.” he let go of him and sat down, while Negan took his own seat.

 

  “It all looks amazing.” the older man cut into his steak while the boy got up to grab two glasses and put ice into them before he sat back down and opened the bottle, pouring some for each of them.

 

  Negan could tell the young brunette was nervous the entire time they ate. But, after about a glass and a half of scotch, he seemed much more relaxed. He helped Carl clear the table and wash the dishes despite his protests.

_____

 

  They moved to the couch to relax, Negan with another full glass in hand. He had a high tolerance, and he had actually Ubered over just in case of the off chance that they might drink a bit. The teen seemed to be a bit of a flirty drunk, and ultimately it was amusing to the older man.

 

  “Tell me about yourself, Carl.” Negan spoke, sipping his drink.

 

  “Hmm…well, I’m turning 21 in two weeks and my friends want to take me out to get trashed. My dad is a cop, my mom is a tramp that cheated on him with his best friend of 20 years and I’ve cut her completely out of my life. I did get an adorable little sister out of it, though. Lori died giving birth and Shane ditched the kid just like we all knew he would. I helped my dad take care of her up until I moved out. By then, he let his friend Michonne and her girlfriend move in to split the bills and make it easier since they all get along and they absolutely adore Judith.” The boy shrugged, stretching a bit. “I get hit on by a lot of “straight” dudes but I’ve never had a desire to hook up with anybody. I gave someone a handjob once but, that’s the extent of my sexual history. I mostly take care of myself. How about you?”

 

  “I’m turning 45 next month…I own my own business with my friend Simon and it’s thriving so I’m very well off. Especially with the side jobs I do sometimes. I had an ex-girlfriend that I dated for about 10 years…I had actually proposed to her but we never tied the knot. She knew I was..well, gay and she was very supportive. She mostly stayed my beard to help me until I could be taken seriously enough as a business man for my sexuality not to matter. I put her up in a nice penthouse in New York City like she always dreamed off and she’s still my friend to this day. I had dated her from about the time I was 22 until I turned 32; I’ve been out of the closet since then. Used to do some one night stands but that got too..repetitive?”

 

  “I get it. I felt like I was in this insane rut for about two years and I just..wanted to break out of it? So I got the job at Greene’s Coffee House because I thought it might do the trick, it looks like it worked. I met you, and I met Paul and Maggie and Hershel…and my dad is supposed to come visit my place for the first time for my birthday. He’s come to visit, and I’ve visited him but he’s never been here yet.”

 

  “Sounds nerve wracking. But you seem to love him and he seems to love you so, it should all work out.”

 

  “Yeah, I hope so.” The boy scooted closer, resting his forehead on Negan’s shoulder. He let a hand wander down to lace with the fingers on the older man’s free hand. His hands showed years of hard work and manual labor. The first word that came to mind was strong, but his skin was just as smooth as Carl’s own, no sign of callouses..

 

  The boy’s train of thought was cut short when he felt a hand taking a gentle hold on his jaw to lift his head up carefully.

 

  Negan let him go, carefully signing to him. ‘ _ _I’m dying to kiss you…__ ’He didn’t want to break the silence..to shatter the bubble they were both currently residing in.

 

  Carl felt a shiver run down his spine, and his cheeks heating up but he smiled and did his best to sign in response. ‘ _ _go on then..__ ’

 

  His heart was thudding in his ears..he could feel the nerves twisting in his lower stomach. But he wanted this, wanted Negan..wanted his attention. He found himself craving it which admittedly did make him just a bit nervous because he hadn’t felt an attraction this strong to anyone in his entire life.

__

The older man leaned down to gently brush his lips over that pretty mouth he’d be drawn to since the first time he’d met the boy a little over a week ago. As he moved to pull back carefully, so as not to scare Carl, he felt the young man follow him, not allowing their lips to break. In fact, Carl maneuvered himself into Negan’s lap, making the kiss as deep and intimate as humanly possible.

 

  Tongues clashed in a sensual dance to map out the other’s mouth, almost as if they were trying to commit it to their memory. Negan couldn’t help but to let out a quiet groan. The boy tasted like scotch and..something sweet; something purely Carl.

 

  When the young brunette did finally let him breathe, he laughed quietly. The noise was beautiful to Carl, just like everything else about the man was. He signed as he spoke carefully; ‘ _ _Someone’s a flirty drunk.__ ’

 

  Carl felt his cheeks heat up even further, before he smacked the man in the arm. “You’re such a dick.” There was no heat in his tone or his body language, just teasing and relaxation. He found that getting along with the man was…easy. It was foreign to him, but he accepted it and Negan seemed to sense that, because he brought his lips right back to the boy’s, a hand carefully gripping his shirt,

 

  When the young man was finally released from the kiss, he took the time to catch his breath properly. He let his eyes roam over Negan’s face; cheeks flushed, lips plump from the kissing, his hair mussed and the teen couldn’t help but to let a small smile grace his lips. “You look good like this..well, you look good all of the time. But I __really__ like this look on you.”

 

  Negan just chuckled and shook his head.

 

_____

 

  After an hour or so of lounging and actually watching a movie, Carl was seeing the older man to the door. He wasn’t sure what was appropriate, but he felt much better after Negan gave him a soft kiss before he left. As the teen shut the door behind him, he leaned against it, a large grin ever present on his face. He felt like he was floating on cloud nine.

 

_____

 

  If he had felt like he was on cloud nine before, he sure didn’t feel that way now. In fact, he felt cloud nine had dissipated underneath of him and he’d crashed to the ground and broken every bone in his body. Everything on their date had gone perfectly, and yet he hadn’t heard from or seen the man in about a week.

 

  He tried to think back..to try to remember if he’d done anything wrong, or weird to scare the man off. But he honestly couldn’t remember a thing. He looked up when the bell above the door chimed. It was around noon on a Saturday and since it was a holiday weekend, they were a little bit slow. He felt a simultaneous rush of both anger and relief to see Negan was the one that had come in.

 

  The older man walked up to the counter, a sheepish look on his face. ‘ _ _Hey…__ ’

 

  Carl frowned but said nothing. Negan ran a hand through his hair before he spoke up, feeling a bit more confident since it seemed as though he and Carl were the only ones in there at the moment. “Look..I’m sorry. I know you think I ditched you but I promise, please just give me a chance to explain?”

 

  Something in the man’s face took the edge off of his anger. He glanced around, then back at Negan. “Explain.”

 

  Negan gave a small relieved sigh and nodded. “I had to go on an emergency business trip with Simon. We got a chance to go to Virginia to try to land this big, hot shot client that everyone is after. He took for fucking ever to break down; but we managed to get him signed to us in a contract. As for my phone, I dropped that shit in a damn puddle while it was raining so I had to get an entire new one and transfer EVERYTHING over.” He pulled out a different phone than he had before, then put it away and signed, ‘ _ _I’m so fucking sorry, Carl.__ ’

 

  Carl was a good judge of character, and to him, Negan sounded honestly sorry and he didn’t get the sense that the man was lying. He felt a huge wave of relief crash over him and leaned in, pecking Negan on the lips before pulling away. He had practiced a bit more sign language the entire week to keep himself occupied, so he was proud when he was able to sign back, ‘ _ _I forgive you, Negan.__ ’

 

  The grin that spread across Negan’s face was adorable to the boy. The way his tongue poked out from between his teeth was something he’d noticed that the man did sometimes, and he found endearing.

 

  ‘ _ _Let me make it up to you? Dinner and drinks tonight?__ ’

 

  Carl laughed and nodded, moving away to make him his coffee. When he handed it over, the older man smiled.

 

  ‘ _ _Tonight at 7. We’ll eat, then we’ll go to a bar for a drink or two, okay?__ ’

 

  “Yeah. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

‘ _ _Oh yeah, I almost forgot!__ ’ He pulled out a slim, rectangular box and handed it over to the boy. Carl opened it and instantly smiled. It was a small pendant with his birth stone in it on a silver chain. He took it out and immediately put it on, leaning in to give the man another soft kiss. “You really didn’t have to…”

 

 _ _‘Don’t worry about it, Carl. It’s a gift for your birthday.’__ Negan signed in response.

 

“It's not for another week..but thank you, Negan.”

 

A small rush of customers came in, so the older man gave him a small wave and left to let him handle the crowd.

 

_____

 

  “And then I was like, “Dad, I live on my own. You can’t make me clean if I don’t feel like it.” Carl laughed, taking another shot. “But then he gave me the dad tone and the stink eye, so I cleaned up out of guilt.”

 

  Negan shook his head with a fond smile on his face. ‘ _ _Glad that it went well.__ ’ Negan wasn’t even tipsy; he’d settled for a glass of scotch, then water while the younger man let loose.

 

  “Yeah, the rest of the night was great, though. We watched old Disney movies and ate popcorn like we used to when I was ten.” A wistful smile the boy gave made his heart flutter just a bit. It was adorable, seeing him reminiscing about his childhood with his father.

 

 _____

 

  Carl had stopped in the restroom to pee out all of the liquor and water he’d consumed at the bar. He shook his head and got himself situated again into his jeans. He washed his hands and made his way out with the older man.

 

  They were walking to get to Negan’s car when they spotted a couple leaned up against it. They were obviously kissing, and they were definitely both men. Carl decided to speak up so Negan didn’t have to; he knew that the man didn’t quite like using his voice out in public too often because he felt like he sounded odd. Something that the teen found quite endearing since he spoke to him quite often. It made hims feel a little special, if he was being honest.

 

  He walked up to the two with Negan in tow. “Hey, guys can you take this somewhere else? This is our car and we’re trying to leave.” Admittedly he’d had trouble forming the words without slurring, but he did his best.

 

  The two men broke apart, moving away from the car. “Shit, sorry..we got a little carried away.” That voice sounded awfully familiar. When he could see the man’s face clearly, he immediately recognized Paul. The boy was about to speak, when the other man’s face came into view, too. It made Carl’s stomach drop for just a moment.

 

  “…dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the positive responses and kind words. I really do appreciate it! Let me know how you like this one, I worked pretty dang hard on it! :D


	3. Reassurances and Figuring it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I decided to do a little smut this chapter! No sex yet, just a little somethin' somethin' to get you hype. And I'm gonna have the boys talk it out. It took me forever to write this, and I hope it's good! Enjoy!

  “Carl..Carl, let me explain-”

 

  “Negan, take me home.” he shrugged off the hand Rick tried to place on his shoulder and got into the car, slamming it shut behind him.

 

  Negan sighed quietly and offered them both a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He looked to Paul and spoke. “I’ll talk to him.” Then he turned to Rick with a small smile.”Hopefully sometime soon we’ll get to meet in a more proper way.”

 

  The older man got into the car and started it up, pulling away to drive home. In his rear view mirror, he could see Paul hugging the man, trying to reassure him. He spared a glance at the brunette in his passengers seat and reached a hand over, resting it on his knee to try to give him a reassuring squeeze. The boy placed his hand on top of Negan’s, just holding it while he watched everything fly by as they drove.

 

  “Can we actually go back to your place?” Carl spoke quietly. He didn’t want to overstep any potential boundaries, but his place just didn’t sound like somewhere he wanted to be right now.

 

  Negan nodded, offering him a small smile but he didn’t speak. He was letting the teen mull everything over in his head. About thirty minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. He led the boy inside, greeting the doorman as they passed. Negan lived in a nice neighborhood; and when they took the elevator up, Carl was surprised to see that he owned the penthouse suite on top.

 

  “Jeez..you weren’t kidding when you said that you were well off…” He walked into the living room, taking everything in. The color scheme was black, white and gold and everything was arranged so that it was aesthetically pleasing to the eye. “This place is beautiful.”

 

  Negan shrugged and hung up his coat by the door, setting his keys down. He unlaced his boots and set them by the door as well, heading into the kitchen, motioning for the boy to follow.

 

  Carl set his shoes next to Negan’s, walking into the kitchen behind him. He eyed the liquor the man had sitting on the counter, and looked up when Negan chuckled. “What?”

 

  “Do you want a drink? Get your buzz back? It might help you relax.”

 

  Carl nodded and took the screwdriver from the man when he was done making it. He chugged it down and handed the glass back, letting him make another. This one he drank slower, But he took the liberty of taking the vodka bottle and finding a shot glass.

 

  “Is it alright if I just spend the night here?” Carl looked at the man as he took down three shots in a row. Negan took the bottle carefully and shut it, putting it back.

 

  “Yeah, let’s get you some comfortable clothes to wear to bed.” He grabbed a few bottles of water and some light snacks to bring up with them. He planned on making the boy eat all of it before he went to bed to help lessen the blow of the impending hangover.

_____

 

  In his room, Negan set the food on the foot of the bed, and the water on one of the bedside tables. He rummaged through his dresser and pulled out a comfortable looking tshirt and a pair of sweats. He handed them to the younger man and pointed to the bathroom, watching as the brunette disappeared inside and shut the door behind him.

 

  He unbuckled his belt and put it away, before he peeled off his shirt, jeans and socks. He tossed them in the hamper and started rummaging through to find his favorite pajama pants. When he saw two slender hands come into view to wrap around his waist from behind, he chuckled. He turned around carefully in the boy’s arms, looking down at him. “Trying to get handsy?”

 

  Carl grinned up at him, before pinning him against the dresser. “Maybe I am.” With the liquor hitting him, his confidence was through the roof…and so was his arousal. He just wanted to forget the awkward encounter and worry about it tomorrow. He let one hand slide down between them to slip into the older man’s black boxer briefs, taking a hold of his already hardened length. “Doesn't seem like you're objecting. Someone seems pretty damn happy to see me.”

 

  Negan didn’t have time to respond when the boy’s hand started stroking him languidly. He let out a quiet groan, resting his head back against the piece of furniture behind him. It had been a while for him, so it already felt incredible; but even more so because it was Carl doing it to him. The boy was stunning in every way, and to know that he was even remotely attracted to him, made it feel even better.

 

  Carl watched the man’s face, trying to burn every detail of the blissed out look currently splayed on it into his mind permanently. Feeling a little mischievous, he took advantage of the fact that the man wasn’t paying attention. He dropped to his knees (rather gracefully for being tipsy if he did say so himself,) and pulled the man’s underwear off. He ran his tongue along the underside from base to tip, tasting the slightly salty pre-cum that was beading on the head. The rewarding part, he found, was the loud moan it pulled straight from Negan’s throat. It was a wonderful sound that he wanted to hear more of. So, he took him into his mouth, giving him a few shallow bobs of the head before trying his hand at taking his entire length in. He found that relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose helped. Soon, he was taking him in to the hilt with ease, basking in the pretty sounds that he was making.

 

  “Shit, Carl..close..” He slid a hand down to grip the young man’s hair, trying to tug him off gently. The boy was having none of it, though, and he swatted the older man’s hand to get him to stop pulling. He wanted to taste his older lover; though he did appreciate the courtesy of the warning.

 

  The fact that the young brunette was willing to swallow everything he gave was enough to push him over the edge. He groaned, Carl’s name falling from his lips, and spilled into the boy’s mouth. “Oh fuck..shit..”

 

  The feeling of the man pulsing against his tongue sent a jolt of arousal straight to his own erection, reminding him that it was there. The man didn’t taste nearly as disgusting as he’d heard Enid and Beth describe it as. Maybe their partners were just defective. He found that he actually sort of enjoyed it as he pulled off with a small wet pop. He made eye contact with Negan as he swallowed, licking his lips when he was finished. Sure, it had been sloppy, but, the man didn’t seem to mind one bit. “Good? I’ve never done that before..”

 

  Negan let out a breathless chuckle. “Jesus christ, it was more than good Carl. If that was just your first time I can’t wait to find out how you’ll feel after some practice. Which, of course, I volunteer for.” he grinned.

 

  Carl laughed and carefully got up, ignoring the small ache in his jaw and knees. “I’m gonna go take care of this.” He motioned to his own tent that was pitched inside of the sweat pants and turned to go to the bathroom.

 

  Negan grabbed a hold of the boy’s wrist, pulling him back against him. “Oh no no darlin’, that’s not what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna take care of you now.” He guided the younger man over to the bed, turning him around so that when his knees hit the end, he fell sprawled out on his back.

 

  Carl was about to speak, but Negan held a hand up, grabbing his discarded pajama pants to pull them on. He crawled onto the bed, kneeling between the young man’s legs. “Now I want you to turn over onto your stomach, okay? Trust me.” He leaned down and kissed the boy deeply, tasting himself on the boy's tongue before smiling just a bit when he felt him completely relax beneath him.

 

  Carl broke the kiss and turned over onto his stomach, letting Negan pull him so that his ass was up in the air for him. The older man pulled the sweatpants down, humming appreciatively at the sight before him. Carl had opted to go commando beneath the pajamas, which gave him the most delicious view he’d ever seen in his life. “If you get uncomfortable, just reach back and tap my hand twice, okay?” When he saw the nod of confirmation, he leaned forward, letting his breath just ghost over the teen’s skin. He could see in the small twitch of his body that the boy’s breath had hitched, and that only served to egg him on. He leaned forward, carefully brushing his tongue in a thick stripe up over the young brunette’s entrance, before resting his hands on Carl’s ass cheeks to spread him open. He buried his face in, noting that he may have to apologize for beard burn later, as he slowly worked the beautiful brunette underneath of him open with his tongue. He could see the boy’s thighs shaking, and could feel the vibrations of him moaning out. He slipped a hand around the front of the teen, wrapping it around his length to stroke him in time with his mouth.

 

  Carl couldn’t believe how amazing it felt, having the older man fucking him open with his tongue. He could feel his orgasm approaching swiftly; not surprising due to his inexperience. When the man gripped his cock, though, it sent him hurdling straight over the edge. He rocked his hips back against the man’s mouth and cried out, cumming over Negan’s fist and the sheets beneath him. And if he was being honest, he blacked out for a few moments.

 

_____

 

  A quick shower and change of sheets later found the two lounging in the man’s bed. Carl was working through the water and snacks, thankfully not feeling sick at all. In fact, he was pretty darn sober at this point thanks to the older man taking care of him. Negan was sitting up, watching him talk; well, more like rant.

 

  “It’s just..I don’t get why my dad wouldn’t tell me. I’m gay, and I’ve always been supportive of whatever makes him happy so what was so different about this that he couldn’t tell me?”

 

 ‘ _ _Maybe it’s the age difference? Paul is twenty six and your dad is what, forty?__ ’

 

  “Well, yeah but..age difference doesn’t matter.” the boy frowned. “Maybe it’s because I work with him? But that shouldn’t matter ether. I just want him to be happy..” Thankfully with some studying and online lessons in combination with Paul’s help the past week before the awkward encounter, he’d picked up sign language pretty easily. He was still learning, but he was a bit more fluent and he could at least understand it.

 

‘ _ _Then maybe you should tell him that. Text him to meet you for lunch or something tomorrow or Sunday and talk it out.__ ’

 

  Carl sighed and threw the coffee cake wrapper out, settling down onto his back. “Yeah, you’re right.” He grabbed his cell phone out of his jeans he’d put on the floor next to him after they’d cleaned up and texted Rick.

 

 ** **‘Hey. I’m not mad. Just..let’s have lunch on Sunday and talk about it. Love you.’**** he set his cell on the bedside table, rubbing his eyes. “Let’s sleep, please.” He ignored the buzz from his phone, knowing it was just his dad answering back.

 

  Carl settled down completely once Negan was laying behind him, curled up against his back with a strong arm around his waist. With the warmth and comfort, the boy was out in minutes, the older man following suit.

 

_____

 

  When Carl woke up the next day, His head was pounding but thankfully other than that, he felt fine. He noticed the other side of the bed was empty and saw the pain killers and water on the bedside table. He took them and got up, running a hand through his hair before he threw it up into a ponytail. The memory of everything they did last night came rushing back to him, making his cheeks flush a deep red.

 

  He was just back to wondering where the man had gone when he smelled the tell tale scent of bacon. He smiled a bit to himself and made his way out into the kitchen. The man was shirtless in pajama pants, but he had an apron covering his chest to keep from burning himself with the bacon grease.

 

  Carl walked over and leaned next to him on the counter, gently placing a hand on his arm. Negan looked up from the food and smiled. He signed with one hand, ‘ _ _morning baby.__ ’ A small burst of warmth went through him at the nickname, so he leaned up and kissed the man’s cheek. He signed back, ‘ _ _morning.__ ’

 

  Negan dished out the food he’d made onto two plates. He set them on the table with a glass of orange juice and gently tugged him over. He’d made eggs, bacon, home fries and toast for the both of them. He gave Carl a warm kiss after they’d both sat down, before digging into his food.

 

  The boy ate happily, humming contently over how good everything tasted. When they’d finished, Carl took the liberty of washing the dishes for him and putting them away as well. Though as he was putting the last of them away, he felt a warm presence behind him. He turned around to face the older man, getting pinned in with a hand on either side of him on the counter.

 

  “You need something, Negan?” He grinned teasingly, slipping his hands around to untie the apron and pull it over the man’s head, setting it aside. He let his hands fall to rest on his broad chest; the skin was tan, the muscles were firm and his chest all the way down to his stomach was littered with salt and pepper hair leading down to his groin which was hidden underneath of the pajamas.

 

  The older man said nothing. He just leaned down and captured the teen’s lips in a deep kiss, brushing his tongue across his bottom lip in a silent question for permission to enter. The boy granted it with a small moan, parting his lips to let the man’s tongue slip in while his hands found Negan’s hair, gripping it to use as leverage to pull him in as close as he could.

 

  Negan only pulled away when he needed to breathe. He could feel himself hardening and he didn’t quite want to push anything since he didn’t know how the teen would feel about it now that he didn’t have liquid courage on his side.

 

  Carl sensed the hesitation and looked up at him, smiling faintly. He appreciated how considerate the man was being. “You know, the first time I ever fooled around..it was just a hand job. But the boy guilted me into it..made me feel like I owed it to him because I got him riled up. But it’s different with you; I actually __want__ to do these things with you. So let’s go upstairs.” He ducked out from under the man’s arms and took his hand, leading him back up to the bedroom.

 

_____

 

  Negan let him keep the tshirt to wear home as well as the sweats since his clothes were clean. The boy spent the day there, having lunch and dinner with the man as well. They’d watched movies, and just spent time getting to know one another. Negan tested him on some ASL, and was proud as how quickly he’d picked it up. Carl spent the night in his own place, and aside from the hiccup of running into his dad and Paul, his weekend had been absolutely amazing.

 

  But today, he found himself sitting in a diner, sipping on a cup of coffee waiting for his dad to arrive so that they could talk things out. He looked up when he heard his name and smiled just slightly at Rick. “Hey, dad.”

 

  Rick pressed a kiss to the top of the boy’s head out of habit, then sat across from him. “Hey Carl. Look..I’m really sorry-”

 

  “Dad you don’t have to be sorry. I’m not mad..I’m just a little hurt that you felt like you had to hide this from me. And I’m not even sure why you felt that way; all I want is for you to be happy.”

 

  He accepted the coffee that the waitress set in front of him with a thank you and sighed. “I met Paul about five months ago while I was visiting you. I’d stopped at Greene's to get coffee for us, and he had a way with words. I’d never even considered dating a man but..he was amazing. Then when we kept dating and things seemed to be getting serious, every time I wanted to work up the courage to tell you I just..couldn’t. Maybe it was the age gap, or maybe it was something else; I’m honestly not sure. I completely understand how you felt coming out now, though." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Then you got the job and you worked with him and I didn’t want to ruin your guys’ professional relationship or your friendship. And he had no idea you’re my son; we’ve only ever hung out at his house because I was so nervous to bring him home.”

 

  That stung a bit..five months and his dad didn’t even tell him. But, the sparkle his dad got in his eyes when he spoke about the younger man was too sweet to be mad at. “Well, I’m happy you’re happy. Paul’s a good guy; and don’t worry, it’s not going to effect our friendship at all. Although if he hurts you I might have to beat him over the head with a coffee pot.”

 

  Rick laughed, reaching over to squeeze his son’s hand. “Thank you. Really, thank you for..understanding.”

 

  “Of course, dad. Now this just means that we have to have dinner. Maybe I'll even interrogate him.” Carl grinned.

 

  “Oh yeah? And are you gonna bring that handsome man I saw you with on Friday?”

 

  Carl blushed a bright red at that, but a genuine smile formed on his face. “Yeah..yeah I’d like to bring him so you can meet him. He’s really sweet, dad. He treats me well; makes me happy you know? So much different than guys my own age..His name is Negan and he’s deaf.”

 

  “Deaf, huh?" Rick looked thoughtful for a moment. "And how old is he, if you don’t mind me asking?” the man sipped his coffee.

 

  “Yeah, deaf. I’m learning sign language for him. And he’s forty four, about to turn forty five in a couple of weeks.” the boy spoke honestly.

 

  Rick’s eyes widened for a moment but he mentally willed himself to calm down. “He’s older than me..”

 

  “I know, dad. But I’m not going to lie to you about his age. That would just be stupid.”

 

  Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Part of him was a bit miffed, as a father is whenever their kid gets a boyfriend or girlfriend. The age thing threw him off but seeing his son happy easily outweighed that minuscule detail. “Well, he doesn’t look forty four. He must have lucked out in the gene pool.” the man chuckled. “Let’s do dinner this weekend, okay? We can do it at home.”

 

  Carl smiled, visibly relieved. “Yeah, that sounds great. And thank __you__ for understanding.”

 

  Rick nodded. “I’m in the same boat as you. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. But don’t forget that I still own a lot of guns and I won’t hesitate to shoot him if he breaks your heart.”

 

  This time, it was the young man's turn to laugh. “Yeah, sure dad. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

_____

 

  They ended up ordering lunch which Rick paid for. They hugged and made plans for dinner that weekend, before Rick left the diner. Carl made his way back to his own house slowly, mulling over how actually successful that talk was. Once he was inside, he shucked his shoes off and sat on the couch, taking his phone out.

 

   ** **‘Hey, Negan. Lunch went well..we worked it out. I’ll fill you in when we hang out again. Oh and by the way, you’re coming to dinner at my old house with me this weekend to meet my dad officially.’****

****

His phone dinged in a matter of minutes. ****‘I’m glad to hear that it went well, baby. And I’d be more than happy to accompany you to dinner to meet your father. Is he having Paul over?’****

****

****‘Yeah, he is. I also have to work with him tomorrow. I feel like he’ll try to apologize or something to me.’** **

****

  Negan chuckled and texted back. ****‘Yeah, that sounds like Paul. It’ll be fine. And I’ll be in around one to have coffee and lunch with you on your break. I’ve got some work to do, so I’ll text you later tonight before bed. Xoxo’****

****

_____

 

  Carl spent the day doing chores, and running a few errands. When night time rolled around, he was lounging in bed in his tshirt and shorts, watching a movie. He picked up his phone when it dinged.

 

   ** **‘Told you I’d text you before bed. I have to turn in because I need to be up at five a.m. Just wanted to say I hope your day went well, and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Goodnight, gorgeous.’****

****

Carl smiled to himself and texted back. ****‘Goodnight, handsome. <3’****

****

After he plugged his phone in to charge and shut the lamp off, he had no problem falling fast asleep, looking forward to their little coffee date the following day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please remember, your comments and positive feedback keep me motivated to write. Please comment and let me know if you enjoyed it! <3


	4. Birthday Drunkenness and a Dirty Car Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter than the others, but I promise chapter 5 is going to be longer! Hope you guys enjoy! :D

  Carl had been right; the next day, Paul looked like someone just kicked his puppy and kept apologizing profusely to him. The teen shrugged it off, assuring him that he wasn’t mad. The day was slow so it left a lot of time for Paul to talk his ear off.

 

  “I’m still-”

 

  “Paul I swear to god if you say you’re sorry one more time I’m going to smash one of the decorative mugs over your damn head.”

 

  The man snickered, sounding relieved. “Have fun explaining that to Hershel. He’ll beat you with his cane.”

 

  “Hey, don’t threaten me with a good time.” the teen joked, laughing even harder at the look on Paul’s face before the other brunette joined him in laughing.

 

_____

 

  Carl was in the back room, grabbing his phone to text his dad to tease him about Paul, when he heard his name being called. He came out, seeing Paul standing there chatting Negan up. “Oi, finally. This strapping man has been waiting here for two whole minutes for you! Take your damn break and have your little coffee date.”

 

  The boy just shook his head and made quick work of making their drinks and grabbing a double chocolate chip muffin, leading his boyfriend over to a comfy little spot in the corner. Once they were seated, Negan couldn’t help leaning over and stealing a kiss before he set his laptop on the table before he signed.. ‘ _ _Did you ask your boss for that time off?__ ’

 

  Carl took a sip of his latte and nodded. “Yeah. He said it’s okay as long as I get someone to cover my shift. I asked the new girl Tara to do it to help her get more experience. I know it hasn’t been that long for me, but now that I’ve got the hang of things it feels like I’ve been here forever.”

 

  Negan chuckled and nodded. ‘ _ _I’ve got good news.__ ’

 

  The boy looked at him, smiling faintly. “What’s the good news?”

 

  The man opened up his laptop and his email, pushing it towards Carl once he’d gotten what he’d needed up on the screen. The email was from a doctor, about a consultation appointment for cochlear implants. It was set for about a week after they got back from their trip. It also stated that if it went well, and he fit the bill, they could do it within the next three months.

 

  Carl looked up at the man, feeling a tad confused. “What are cochlear implants?”

 

  ‘ _ _Little devices they can put into my ears surgically. They work best for people who are deaf in both ears; they have a great success rate. I have a chance to maybe be able to hear for the first time if my consultation and possible surgery go well.__ ’

 

  The young man couldn’t help the big smile that spread across his face. “That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you.” He leaned over and gave the man a deep kiss for a few moments before he pulled away. “The consultation will go well, I’m sure.”

 

  ‘ _ _I want you to come with me. It’d help me relax a lot more if you were there; I mean, if it’s not asking too much..__ ’

 

  “Of course I’ll be there. Anything you need, Negan.”

 

_____

 

  The rest of their lunch date went well, and when the older man left, it was with a warm kiss to the boy, and a wave to Paul.

 

  “You two are so dang cute.” Paul grinned. He adored teasing Carl about Negan; seeing the young man blush always gave him a good laugh.

 

  “Oh shut up. By the way, I’m going out with Beth and Enid for my birthday this weekend. You wanna join us?”

 

  “Well, I __do__ love booze and dancing so sure. Sounds like fun. What bar are you going to?”

 

  “Not a bar, there’s a gay club about an hour away that Beth suggested. I figured we’d all take an Uber so none of us have to drive.”

 

  “Good idea. I’ll just let you know now I’m a party animal.” Paul grinned and bumped hips with him. Carl laughed and bumped him back.

 

  “This is gonna be fun.”

 

_____

 

  The music in the club was almost deafening, but at this point Carl was far too drunk to give a damn. He was dancing between Beth and Paul, feeling completely amazing. He was sporting dark skinny jeans with a flowy black tanktop he’d borrowed from Beth that showed just a small line of skin on his stomach. He’d paired it with black leather combat boots that came up to mid-calf. He looked and felt like a million bucks; the celebration for his twenty first birthday was going exactly as he’d planned it to.

_____

 

  As hours passed, more drinks were had, and they’d even done a few body shots. Carl was sitting in their VIP booth that Beth and Enid had paid for for him, phone in hand.

 

He scrolled through his contacts and brought up a draft to send to Negan.

 

****‘Oh Daddy..’** **

****

A few moments passed, and his phone buzzed. He eagerly picked it up.

 

****‘Daddy? You must be pretty drunk boy.’** **

****

****‘Pfft. I’m nit evrn thst drink@’** **

****

Negan had to laugh at that one. He’d just gotten out of the shower to see that initial text and if he was being honest..it had done things to him.

 

****‘I’m not even going to bother trying to correct that. What club are you at again? I want to come get you. I think you’ve had enough to drink.’** **

****

****‘I’m fune dady.’** **

****

****‘Name of the club. Now.’** **

****

Even in his drunken haze, Carl could feel the commanding tone through the message itself. He felt a small stirring of arousal and caved immediately.

 

****‘Hawkeye uts aboyt and hour outsise of town.’** **

****

****‘Be there ASAP.’** **

****

Carl put his phone in his pocket as Paul sat beside him with a couple of shots. “C’mon birthday boy. Couple more shots!”

 

  Carl giggled. “Yeah yeah, okay.” He took the shots with his friend and sighed, stretching. “Negan’s comin’ for me.”

 

  “Oh I bet he is.” Paul teased. “You’ve had enough now anyway. Let him take you home and sober the hell up. Fuck we’re lucky we have off tomorrow.”

 

  “’s true.” The blue eyed boy leaned his head on Paul’s shoulder, watching everyone dancing. “You can tell Bethy I’m headin’ back right?”

 

  “Yeah, I’ll tell her it’s time to go anyway. We’ll uber home like we did to get here.”

 

  “You’re the best Paul.”

 

  “Damn right I am.”

 

_____

 

  Admittedly Negan sped on the highway so the hour long trip only took about 40 minutes. When he pulled up to the curb, he got out, walking over to where Paul, Beth and Carl were all standing. He took in the boy's outfit, biting his bottom lip while he tried to will himself not to get hard from how damn good he looked. Paul was holding the brunette up a bit and the older man shook his head. ‘ _ _Thanks Paul. I’m gonna take him home now.’__

__

Paul nodded and handed Carl over. The blue eyed boy looked confused for a moment before a grin spread across his face. “Negan!” He hopped up, wrapping around him like a koala on a tree, and Negan caught him and held him up with ease.

 

  Paul snickered, watching the older man carry him and get him settled into the passenger’s seat of his car. Beth and he waved bye as they left, soon getting into their own uber to head home.

 

_____

 

  About twenty minutes into the ride, Negan spared a glance at the brunette in the passenger’s seat. He was staring at the older man, when a sly smile slowly formed and he rested a hand on Negan’s thigh.

 

  “I liked calling you Daddy.” The water Negan had given him had helped ease a bit of the slurring in his sentences.

 

  “Yeah? Let’s see if you feel that way sober.” He tried to sway the slender hands fumbling with his belt away, but ultimately Carl won due to the fact that Negan had to keep his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel the best he could. “The hell are you doin’ Carl?”

 

  The boy didn’t answer. He simply slipped a hand into the man’s jeans, stroking him a bit sloppily until he was hard. “Wanna taste you.” He leaned down and took the man fully into his mouth in one fluid motion, causing Negan to curse under his breath and swerve just a little bit.

 

  “Fuck. Carl c’mon you can’t.. _ _fuck__ you can’t do that..that shit while I’m fucking driving.” His voice was a bit strained, and he let out a quiet groan. He tried pulling the boy off, but Carl wasn’t having it and only put more effort into the task at hand. He hit every sweet spot with his tongue, paying particular attention to a small area just underneath of the head that seemed to make the man get rather vocal.

 

  “Okay..okay.” Negan could only do his best to keep them from getting into an accident. He could feel his orgasm quickly building up, and he was going to warn the boy, but before he could, the Carl swallowed him down completely without even gagging. “Oh __fuck__..Carl I’m gonna cum.”

 

  The boy hummed contently and sighed when he felt the man spill into his mouth. Carl carefully pulled off and swallowed, licking his lips, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek with a giggle. A few moments later, they pulled into the parking lot for Negan’s apartment complex.

 

  When the older man shut the car off, he finished coming down from his post orgasmic high and looked at the boy, who only grinned in response. Negan just shook his head and got out, helping the young man out and up to his apartment.

 

_____

 

  The entire night was spent taking care of the teen who only seemed to be capable of profusely vomiting (which he did right into the bathroom sink before Negan could get him down in front of the toilet,) drinking water, and passing out.

 

  Negan wasn’t mad; he remembered what it was like when you were first able to legally drink. You go out, you drink a fuck ton more than you should, then spend all night and the next morning in the bathroom. It’s a sort of fucked up tradition that most people go through.

 

  When the next morning rolled around, after the boy was finally done being sick, Negan brought him breakfast in bed. Carl seemed too embarrassed to speak so he simply ate with a quiet ‘thank you.’

 

  Negan tapped on the Carl’s knee, and when he looked up, he signed. ‘ _ _You know I’m not mad, right?’__

__

  Carl nodded. “I know..just embarrassed you had to take care of me all night like a child..”

 

  ‘ _ _Almost everybody always drinks too much for their twenty first birthday. Relax.’__ The older man chuckled, pressing a warm kiss to the boy’s forehead when he received a small smile in return.

 

_____

 

  The two spent the day lounging around, watching movies and just generally enjoying the other’s company. When night time rolled around, Negan finally brought up the ride home the night before.

 

  ‘ _ _You know, your forwardness was very hot. Granted it was from liquid courage, but still.’__

__

  Carl blushed and swatted his arm. “Stop..I made a complete fool of myself.”

 

  Negan chuckled. ‘ _ _Really? Because if I remember, I came pretty fuckin’ hard.__ ’

 

  The boy tried to resist smiling, but failed. “Yeah you did. I guess I did a pretty good job.”

 

  ‘ _ _That you did. But next time a little more warning would be appreciated.’__ The older man teased. Carl just laughed, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, moving into his lap to straddle him.

 

  “I can’t make any promises. You mind if I stay the night again? I don’t feel like going home just yet. I know the dinner is tomorrow, though.”

 

  ‘ _ _Yeah, of course you can stay. Any time you want.’__

__

  Carl leaned in and kissed the man deeply, rolling his hips down just a bit. He pulled away, licking his lips and stared the man down. “Bed time.”

 

  Negan carried him upstairs without argument.


	5. Birthday Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like too often, people's first times are portrayed at gentle, and love making and what not..and that's sweet, it really is. I enjoy them as much as the next girl. But, Even if they're few and far between, some people don't want it that way and that is what I chose to portray here. I hope you all enjoy it, as I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! :D

  When the next morning rolled around, the only thing that convinced Carl to get up out of bed, was the promise of a hot shower with his handsome boyfriend. He’d whined when the older man pulled the covers off of him, but quickly caved after a teasing kiss from the older man.

 

  The good thing about fooling around in the shower was you can always clean up right afterwards. So, when they finally got out after the water ran cold, the teen felt refreshed. He turned to the man and signed, ‘ _ _So I was thinking. You get ready, drive me home so I can get dressed. We’ll stop at the store to grab liquor and a snack or something to bring, then we can head out?__ ’

 

  Negan nodded, opening his closet to grab a shirt, before moving over to his dresser. He opted for a pair of dark jeans that hugged his legs and ass perfectly but not too tight. He slipped on a gray short sleeved button up shirt untucked over his pants. He pulled on a pair of no-show socks and a pair of tennis sneakers that matched his shirt. He slicked his hair back and decided to wear his glasses today. He could feel Carl’s eyes burning a hole into his back, and he couldn’t help but smirk.

 

  Carl tore his eyes away and pulled on one of Negan’s shirts and his own jeans, going commando underneath. Negan grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and took the teen home.

 

_____

 

  When they arrived at Carl’s apartment, the young man led him inside, shutting the door behind them. “C’mon. You gotta help me pick out my clothes.” he led the man back to his bedroom. It was a step for him because the man had never been in his bedroom before until now. He sat Negan down on the bed and went to his dresser.

 

  Negan looked around, taking in the navy and white color scheme in the room. He observed the posters from movies and different music artists, the sketchbooks and art supplies on a desk in the corner…

 

  “What about this one?” The older man looked up, looking at the dark green tanktop that hung low on the sides.

 

  “Yeah, I like that. Wear it with a pair of lighter jeans and those black boots you wear to work. You’ll look great.”

 

  Carl chuckled, nodding in agreement. “Who knew you actually had taste?” He teased, before changing into the outfit. He pulled his hair up into a ponytail, letting a few strands hang into his face. He put on his green tea scented lotion on any available skin, before he clasped the pendant Negan had given him around his neck. “Alright, I’m ready.”

 

  The older man got up and walked over to him, giving him a once over. “You look gorgeous, as usual.”

 

  Carl flushed and swatted his arm. “Stop tryin’ to butter me up. Let’s go.” he grabbed his wallet and phone, and they left.

 

_____

 

  He and Carl stopped at the store to pick up a bottle of scotch for him and Rick, and a bottle of vodka for Carl and Paul. They grabbed a tray of assorted cookies as well as a vegetable and fruit tray to balance it all out.

 

  The trip over all took about two hours; the car ride never having any sort of silence as the two chatted away. Carl enjoyed how…easy it felt. He could completely relax and talk to his boyfriend without any awkward breaks..it was almost overwhelming just how comfortable the atmosphere with him was.

 

_____

 

  When they pulled up to the house and got out, carrying their trays and liquor, they could already smell the food. Paul opened the door, a wide grin spreading over his lips. “Hey guys!” he moved aside to let them in.

 

  The three of them came into the kitchen, Carl and Negan setting their things down on the table. Rick gave Carl a hug and shook the older man’s hand in greeting. “I’m glad you guys could make it.”

 

  “I’m glad we could make it, too.” Negan offered a friendly smile.

 

  As Rick finished cooking, he and Negan fell into easy conversation, and Carl felt his heart swelling with affection to see them getting along so well. It was always a victory when your parent liked your significant other. Negan poured them both a glass of scotch on the rocks and leaned on the counter, cracking jokes and just generally enjoying the other man’s company. Paul led Carl out of the room with their bottle and two glasses of juice to wait it out.

 

  “Let them have their man-bonding time.” The jesus look alike chuckled. Carl nodded in agreement, accepting the full shot glass that his friend offered to him.

 

_____

 

  As they ate, the conversation was easy and light. There was no tension between any of them, and it only served to make their time together more enjoyable.

 

  “So, I want to hear how you two met. According to Paul, it was pretty hilarious.” Rick spoke, sipping his drink.

 

  Carl groaned and smacked Paul upside the head, who only laughed at him. “What? It was!”

 

  Negan chuckled and sipped his drink. “I’ll leave that to Carl. I was confused for most of the exchange.” he teased his boyfriend.

 

  The teen blushed lightly and sighed. “Well, no one told me that Negan was deaf. So, he comes in, and he orders his drink verbally instead of signing. So I’m thinking, ‘okay, cool.’ I make his drink, I set it on the counter, calling out to him for his order. I must have called his name for like, ten minutes. So I get irritated, walk over and just start chewing him out for being rude. Well, he looked hopelessly confused and thank __god__ Paul came back from his break at the right time. He came over and had to break it to me that Negan is deaf and I was speaking too fast for him to understand what I was saying. I felt like such an asshole but, he asked me to have coffee with him on my break so something good at least came out of my embarrassment.”

 

  “You were right Paul. That __is__ hilarious.” Rick laughed. Negan himself was laughing as well, patting Carl’s shoulder reassuringly.

 

  “It’s not!” Carl practically whined, still feeling a bit embarrassed over it, even though Negan had assured him more than once that it was okay.

 

  “It totally is!” Paul teased.

 

  “Oh yeah? Well how did you and my dad meet?” Carl retorted.

 

  “Oh he came in to get some coffee, I batted my pretty lashes and left my number on the receipt.”

 

  “Bullshit. You spilled one of the coffee’s in a fluster then gave me them on the house for the trouble. __I__ gave __you__ my number because I thought it was adorable.” Rick nudged him playfully. Paul blushed and ducked his head.

 

  “Yeah okay, that’s true.”

 

  Everyone shared a laugh, and a few more drinks as the early evening turned into a late night. Negan had stopped after one drink , since he had to drive home.Rick gave Carl his belated birthday gift, which was a new digital artist's tablet to help him get back into his hobby of drawing. Carl, admittedly, had cried a little bit which his boyfriend seemed to find endearing. The younger man still had a pleasant but light buzz going when it came time for them to leave.

 

  “Thank you for dinner, dad. I had fun.” Carl hugged him, accepting the warm kiss to the top of his head with a smile. He hugged Paul as well, murmuring into his ear quietly, “I really am happy for you two.”

 

  Negan shook Rick’s hand and accepted Paul’s hug. He offered the sheriff a smile. “It really was great. We can go out to dinner the next time you come to visit Carl. My treat.”

 

  “That sounds like a great idea.” Rick nodded, offering a friendly smile in return.

 

_____

 

  After they’d arrived home, Negan had dropped Carl off at his place. When he was about to leave, Carl was having none of it and asked him to stay the night. They stayed up late just talking about anything and everything; Negan asked the teen to see if he could get four days off from work so he could take him on a trip that he had to go on for his job. Carl agreed that he'd speak to Hershel about it, before he fell asleep.

 

_____

 

  The next morning, Carl woke up and got up gently, not wanting to wake the handsome man beside him. He slipped on his shirt and went out to the kitchen, working on cooking breakfast for the both of them.

 

  Negan woke about a half an hour later. He felt a bit confused when he saw no one in bed beside him. But when the scent of breakfast hit his nose, he stretched before he finally got up out of bed. He pulled on his shirt and took a pair of sweatpants from the teen’s dresser before he came out into the kitchen.

 

  When he walked into the kitchen, Carl was just putting food onto the plates he’d pulled out. He caught sight of Negan and smiled warmly. “Good morning.” He took in the sight of Negan in a pair of his own sweatpants and bit his bottom lip lightly. They weren’t his size, but instead of squeezing him and making him look hilarious, they hugged him in all of the right places. The young man had to stop himself from drooling onto their food and made himself busy by setting the plates on the table. His breath hitched when he felt a hand brush across his lower back as the older man sat down.

 

  Carl grabbed them some orange juice and sat down himself. They ate comfortably, with small talk filling the air around them. It was…insanely domestic but Carl found himself not caring all that much. He got up and did the dishes, setting them in the drying rack. When he felt Negan come up behind him, he instantly leaned back into his warm embrace.

 

  “Don’t you have work at ten? It’s ten minutes to nine.” Negan spoke, pressing light kisses across his neck.

 

  Carl hummed appreciatively, signing in response. ‘ _ _Yeah, I should probably get a shower.__ ’

 

  “I’d offer to join, but I might end up just distracting you. So I’ll let you go.” he laughed quietly.

 

  Carl chuckled in response and signed back. ‘ _ _That’s true. By the way, don’t think that I forgot your birthday is in two weeks. We’re going to celebrate.__ ’

 

  Negan groaned and was about to protest, but the young man had wriggled away and disappeared into the bathroom.

_____

 

  Carl had gotten the time off, thankfully Hershel was a very understanding man and Tara was perfectly willing to take over his shifts for him. So, the next two weeks passed by with ease, with Carl gathering as many tips as he can. He was saving up to buy the man a special gift for his birthday the next day. He’d recruited Paul, Tara, Maggie and Glenn to help him. He knew the code to get into Negan’s apartment so, after his morning shift, they got inside and started setting up.

 

  He thanked everyone for help, accepting their wishes for good luck. He left a trail of notes, that ultimately led to the older man’s bedroom. He took a deep breath and stripped himself down, putting his clothes in the older man’s hamper to hide them. He took a quick shower, making sure to leave no evidence, before he pulled on the pair of black lace booty shorts he’d bought on the way over to the man’s apartment. He heard the door open and shut, and knew that meant that Negan was home.

 

  His nerves were on fire, feeling his stomach begin to knot up. He’d never had sex before in his life, but he loved being around Negan, and he trusted him completely with his body. So, what better present for his birthday?

 

  He heard the man shuffle and hurridly laid down and pulled the blankets over himself, pretending that he just woke up when the door opened to his bedroom. The man was standing there with the flowers and chocolates in hand that Carl had left on the table. “You did this? And left that little trail of notes? I saw the crock pot out on the counter, too..”

 

  Carl couldn’t keep the facade up and sat up, letting the sheets pool at his lap, still hiding the panties. ‘ _ _Guilty as charged. I couldn’t help it…it’s your birthday. And don’t worry, the crock pot is on the lowest setting to keep the food warm.__ ’

 

  Negan grinned and set the flowers and candy down on his dresser, setting his brief case down by his closet, before he slipped off his coat and hung it up. He moved over and sat down on the end of the bed, peeling his shoes and socks off, setting them aside. He turned to look at the young man. “Let me grab a quick shower.”

 

  Carl nodded and watched appreciatively as the man walked into his bathroom and peeled his clothes off and tossed them in the hamper along the way.

 

_____

 

  When the man came out of the bathroom, he stopped in his tracks, towel around his hips. The young man was laying on his stomach, on top of all of the covers. What really stopped him, was that the Carl was almost completely naked, save for the pair of panties that adorned his lower half. The black lace contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. His mile long legs were exposed, and he could feel his cock springing to life.

 

  “You look gorgeous..Just for me?” he moved over to the bed, reaching his hand out to brush it down the boy’s spine.

 

  “Just for you, daddy. My birthday gift to you for today is my body, and I’m ready to give it to you. I trust you. But, I’m going to be the one in control.” Carl got up onto his knees carefully. “I bought a lovely pair of leather cuffs that I want to use on you.”

 

  Negan sighed, dropping his towel. “Sounds like as good a plan as any to me, baby. I’m honored…” He let the young man settle him down on the bed, and watched as he pulled a black plastic bag from underneath of the bed. He pulled the cuffs out, attaching them to the headboard. He gentle took a hold of Negan’s wrists, cuffing him before finally settling into his lap.

 

  ‘ _ _I know it’s not the typical vanilla first time like most people have but..I thought it would be fun. I did some research, learned about prep, and something else..’__  he signed before he ground his hips down slowly, relishing in the low groan it pulled from the man’s throat. ‘ _ _I have a surprise..well, two under these panties.__ ’

 

  Negan’s mind was reeling. Seeing the teen so confident and in control, taking care of him..he started to wonder how he’d gotten so lucky. He could only watch with a lust filled gaze as the younger man slowly slipped out of the panties, revealing a nicely waxed package and settled back down on his thighs. He jumped when he felt something a bit cool on his leg, and looked up at the boy questioningly. As if it could get any better than what Carl was already doing.

 

  But it did; The boy reached behind himself and seemed to be messing with something for a few moments that had his face scrunching in pleasure before he carefully extracted what seemed to be a good sized metal butt plug.

 

  Negan groaned and bucked his hips restlessly, watching Carl set the plug down on the floor.

 

  ‘ _ _Be patient, daddy. I’m going to take care of you.__ ’

 

  Carl looked the man over, his cheeks flushing lightly when he noted how wrecked Negan already looked. His pupils were blown up so much that his eyes were no longer brown but pure black. It compelled the young man to lean in and kiss him deeply. The older man lapped at and tasted his mouth like Carl was the last water bottle in the middle of the Sahara desert. That desperation made the younger man’s cock ache even more, so he wasted no time in lining himself up with his boyfriend’s dick, and slowly lowered himself until he was completely sheathed inside of him.

 

  Carl pulled away from the kiss and had to take a minute, as the man was much different and a bit bigger than the plug. Negan’s breathing had picked up, and he was watching every single move the boy made like a hawk. “You okay?” his voice was husky and it sent a shiver down the boy’s spine.

 

  The younger man nodded. “Just..need a sec. You’re bigger than the plug..doesn’t hurt or anything..just need to adjust.”

 

  “Yeah..yeah of course..Just remember, you can stop if you need to.” Carl nodded, smiling at him. He leaned in to kiss the man again, and gave a small roll of his hips just to experiment. It ripped a low groan out of the older man’s mouth, which encouraged him to do it again in turn.

 

  Once he’d fully adjusted, he wasted no time in setting a quick and harsh pace. He felt Negan shift his hips just enough and for a second, he was confused thinking maybe he wasn’t comfortable. But when he came down and the head of Negan’s cock brushed directly up against his prostate, he cried out and the movement made a lot of sense.

 

  Every single thing about what he was doing and who he was doing it with, the feelings, the sensations, sent him sailing over the edge, and for the first time ever he came hard without even needing to be touched. “ _ _Fuck!__ Negan I love you!”

 

  The older man groaned and helped him ride it out, soon spilling into the boy himself. He rocked his hips a bit to ride it out, but soon stopped to let the younger man relax a bit. “I..love you too, Carl.”

 

  The words snapped the young man out of his post orgasmic bliss, but not for a negative reason. He watched the man’s face as he unbound his wrists. Negan’s hands immediately moved to cup the Carl’s face and kiss him deeply. “I mean it.”

 

  Carl felt his eyes well up just a bit and cursed himself for being such a pansy, but the older man pulled out of him and brushed the tears away, maneuvering them to lay down so he could hold the boy in a warm embrace.  ‘ _ _I meant it too, you know. I wasn’t just saying it because of the heat of the moment…'__

 

  “I know, baby.” Negan spoke softly.

 

  It didn’t take long for Carl to pass out, and Negan followed soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! :D


	6. Business Trips and Tacky Tabloid Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck man, I am SO sorry this took so long. I just couldn't get my creativity flowing but it's FINALLY here! I really hope you enjoy! <3

  “C’mon, Carl. Give me the dirty details. You know I love some good gossip.” Paul said. He was wiping down tables with the younger man. They were closing early today because of the impending storm that was supposed to hit them. Carl laughed, whacking him in the arm with his wet rag.

 

  “Fine, but you don’t repeat this to __anybody.__ Got it?” Paul nodded eagerly, giving Carl all of his attention. The boy filled him in on the dirty details that he’d wanted, and Paul did a small happy dance when the teen finished.

 

  “I knew it was gonna go well. I’m happy for you! And I bet he’s pretty happy, too.” He grinned and nudged the boy. Carl laughed and shook his head.

 

  “Yeah. He wants me to stay the night with him tonight while the storm passes.”

 

  “Yeah. I’m actually gonna be home by myself tonight. Probably video chat with your dad.” Paul shrugged. They put the supplies away and set the alarm, locking the door behind them when they left. Negan was waiting by his car for the young brunette, and accepted the jesus look-a-like’s hug in greeting.

 

  “You two kids have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Paul sing-songed before he got into his car and left. Carl shook his head and got into the older man’s car, setting his bag in the back. He’d packed an over night bag and brought it to work with him to avoid having to drive to his apartment and risk getting caught in the rain.

 

  By the time they arrived back at Negan’s, the older male flipped on the TV, letting the news and weather alerts play. They were starting to talk about winds at one hundred plus mph, and flooding for anybody up to six feet above sea level. Carl looked to his boyfriend, worry very obvious on his face.

 

  Negan changed the channel and offered a reassuring smile. ‘ _ _Don’t worry, we’re fine up here okay? I’ll close the shutters on my windows, I’ll make us dinner, and we’ll just goof off all night, okay?__ ’

 

  Carl nodded slightly, trying to relax. “Sorry, they’re just making this storm sound so bad.” Negan nodded.

 

  “News people love to over exaggerate.” he went over to his huge windows, where you could see the storm going outside, progressively getting worse and shut all of the shutters, locking them into place.

 

_____

 

  When Carl woke up the next morning, he had a missed call from Hershel. He’d left a voicemail to let him know he could have the time off that he’d requested, and he wished him a safe trip and told him to stop by the shop to pick up his paycheck early. He looked over at the older man who was sitting up with his back against the headboard, working on his laptop.

 

  The younger man rested his hand on his lover’s thigh underneath of the covers, making him look away from his computer and down at him. ‘ _ _Morning__ ’ he signed, smiling warmly.

 

  The young man smiled up at him and cuddled into his side. ‘ _ _Morning. What are you working on?__ ’

 

  The older man looked back to his laptop. ‘ _ _Just crunching some numbers for work before the trip. The flight is tomorrow at 5:00a.m. You want to go home and pack tonight and spend the night with me again?__ ’

 

  Carl hummed as if he was thinking. ‘ _ _I already packed. But I’d love to spend the night here again.__ ’

 

  ‘ _ _Alright, we can go pick up your bag, then go to lunch whenever we get up. It’s about 10:00a.m. now.__ ’

 

  ‘ _ _Sounds like a plan to me.__ ’ Carl closed his eyes, entangling his leg with the older man’s.

 

_____

 

  The two of them spent the day together just enjoying each other’s company. After they’d eaten dinner, they retreated to the bedroom where Negan had kept the younger man up until 1:00am just because he was feeling particularly frisky. So, when they got up only three hours later just to make sure they didn’t hit traffic and to have time to get through security and customs, Carl was feeling particularly grumpy.

 

  Negan stopped at the store when requested and bought the teen a five hour energy shot as well as two Redbull, one being for himself. They arrived at the airport and not surprisingly, everything went smoothly and they reached their flight right on time. Negan had gotten them first class tickets, so they got the comfortable seats that converted into beds. Negan of course staying up to work and talk with Simon about when they’d land down, and Carl went right to sleep.

 

  The flight went smoothly, and when they landed, Negan gathered his things and woke the younger man up. He led his still half asleep boyfriend to baggage claim, getting their things. They walked out front to find a man holding a sign with the business man’s name on it. He walked over and let the driver load their things into the trunk, getting into the back seat.

 

  Carl watched out the window as things went by. Cars, people, dogs. There were palm trees, which he’d never seen in person. He really never went anywhere special as a kid, not that he was complaining. He’d had a great childhood; but he felt a bit sad that he’d never gotten to do anything like this until now, and it was only thanks to his lover.

 

_____

 

  When they reached the hotel they’d be staying in, Negan got them checked in and led him towards the elevator. He’d paid for one of the high end suites on the top floor. He opened the door and let the younger man go in before himself. The room was an array of different shades of blue from navy to teal, with splashes of white amongst them. It was impeccably clean and all around aesthetically pleasing to the eye. “Wow. This is nice..”

 

  Negan chuckled and signed, ‘ _ _Only the best for my baby.__ ’

 

  The brunette blushed a bright pink. No matter how many pet names the older man called him, he never got used to it and it always served to make him feel special and completely loved. ‘ _ _You’re too good to me.__ ’

 

  Negan took their bags and put them in the bedroom. ‘ _ _I got a single bed. I figured you wouldn’t mind sharing with me.__ ’ he jokingly wiggled his eyebrows.

 

  Carl laughed, giving him a warm smile. ‘ _ _Getting awfully ahead of ourselves now aren’t we? Maybe I wanted to sleep all by my lonesome self.__ ’ He moved over and slipped his arms around the younger man’s waist, pulling him close. Long, nicely toned but pale arms wrapped around Negan’s neck, keeping them pressed flush against one another.

 

  With his hands occupied, the raven haired male opted to speak. “I somehow don’t think that’s true.” Just as he leaned down and sealed their lips together, his phone vibrated in his pocked. He pulled back with an irritated groan and took the device out, rolling his eyes at the text on screen. “Simon is dying to meet you tonight. Wants to know who’s got me whipped.” He slipped it back into his pocket and looked down at the teen.

 

  Carl snorted at that, pressing light kisses along the man’s jaw. He pulled away to look up at him and sign, ‘ _ _Take me to bed first. Then we’ll worry about him meeting me and whatever social gathering we have to go to tonight.__ ’

 

  Negan scooped him up into his arms, taking him into the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them, ready to have some relaxation time before the stress of all of the work and meetings he’d have to attend with his boyfriend could fill his mind.

 

_____

 

  That night was their first business party they were supposed to attend. Negan was told it was a casual sort of affair, so he put on a short sleeved dark gray button down shirt, with a pair of black designer skinny jeans. He paired it with tennis sneakers that matched the color of his shirt, and opted to wear his glasses. He’d grabbed a shower and trimmed his beard down neatly, which made him look a few years younger. Carl could feel himself practically drooling as he watched the man put his watch on.

 

  The younger man himself had opted for a dark blue button down shirt rolled up to the elbows with tiny pink flamingos all over it. He paired it with light wash jeans and a nice pair of navy blue ankle high sneakers that Negan had bought him when he’d gotten the shirt. He’d pulled his hair back in a ponytail, letting a couple pieces of hair hang loose, framing his face. He followed Negan out when they’d finished getting ready, and they were escorted into a jet black hummer, which took them to the ballroom where the party was being held.

 

  When they reached the destination, the light music could be heard once you got close to the door. He led the teen inside, smiling when he saw Simon. He gave the man a hug in greeting. Carl looked the man over; he had a friendly demeanor, and Negan seemed to trust him so he was fine by him. Simon signed while he spoke for Negan’s sake. ‘ _ _So this is the pretty young thing you were telling me about. I’m Simon, nice to formally meet you.__ ’ The man held out his hand, and the young brunette took it, giving him a firm shake with a friendly smile.

 

  ‘ _ _Carl, nice to make your acquaintance.__ ’ Negan seemed content that they were getting along. Simon was his best friend; his right hand man. He needed them to be able to be around each other. The raven haired man took his boyfriend’s hand and led him inside of the ball room behind Simon. They got a couple of drinks and went to work on some networking.

 

  Carl had to admit, it was pretty boring watching them make small talk and talk about business. But Negan seemed to genuinely enjoy interacting with other people, even if he got nothing in return business wise and it just added to how much the younger man already loved him. He found himself getting along with Simon very well; the man loved to crack jokes and keep him entertained while Negan worked people over. Of course, the liquor might have been a pretty big help as well.

 

  The only part of the night that the blue eyed brunette had found…irritating, was a particular blonde bimbo that thought it was okay to hit on the older man while he was blatantly there with his partner. She was perfect; Gorgeous, with long hair down to the middle of her back. She didn’t have a lot of makeup on; just eyeliner, mascara and a bright red lipstick to match her silky red and short dress. She was wearing black stiletto heels that made her about as tall as his boyfriend.

 

  She was obviously flirting; touching his arm, laughing at his lame jokes. Negan was just being nice, but she was really trying to get into his bed. It didn’t sit well with Carl; it sat more like a rock in the pit of his stomach and he could __feel__ the jealousy rearing it’s ugly head. Simon must have noticed, because he got Negan’s attention and said something that made the woman flush a deep red. She turned her scrutinizing gaze to him and frowned, glaring at him when the men weren’t looking. Negan slipped an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his temple, murmuring, “You okay?”

 

  Carl nodded, a sense of satisfaction filling him when he watched the stupid woman huff and walk away to leave them alone. He turned his gaze up to his lover, giving him a warm smile. “We almost done here?”

 

  Negan looked to Simon, who nodded. He smiled back at the younger man, nodding himself. “Yeah, we’re done. Let’s go back to the room.” He gave Simon a pat on the shoulder as he passed, leading his young boyfriend back up to his room, saying goodbye to people on the way out.

 

_____

 

  As they undressed for bed, Negan signed to the teen. ‘ _ _You know, I’m pretty flattered by your jealousy if I’m being honest. Simon told me you weren’t very happy with that ‘bimbo’ hitting on me. I’m sorry she upset you.__ ’ He moved over to the teen who was only in his boxer briefs, and tugged him close.

 

Carl looked up at the man, signing, ‘ _ _You’re mine.__ ’ Something about the young brunette claiming him as his own had him pretty hot and bothered. He leaned down and captured his lips in a deep kiss, getting him comfortable on his back on the bed. He tugged off both of their underwear, tossing them aside. He used his hands and mouth to worship every single inch of that beautiful, pale skin that he could reach until the young man was a writhing, moaning mess underneath of him.

 

  He took a hold of his lover’s thighs and parted them, and Carl wrapped a hand around the man’s length to help guide him inside. He was still open from their tryst earlier in the day. Negan set a slow and deep pace, resting his forehead against Carl’s, and his hands on his boyfriend’s hips.

 

  This wasn’t the first time they’d made love instead of fucking, but every time they did it, the feeling he got was indescribable. The slow build was torturous but so worth it when the time came. And Negan was a selfless lover; always making sure the teen felt good, and got off before him.

 

  He gripped the man’s back, digging his nails in enough to leave bloody crescent marks. He hooked his feet against the back of the man’s thighs right under his ass to help drive him even deeper. He buried his face into the side of his lover’s neck. “oh god, _Negan_..” The man felt the vibrations and it was easy to deduce that they were words of enjoyment based on the teen’s body language.

 

  Carl could feel the warmth swirling and growing in his lower stomach. He raked his nails down the man’s back, so happy at this moment that Negan couldn’t hear him. His voice was growing increasingly higher and louder the closer he got. He was a sobbing, writhing mess by the time he arched his back and cried out, painting their chests and stomachs with the viscous fluid.

 

  Negan groaned at the feeling of his young lover’s walls clenching around him. He gave a few more thrusts before he pressed in deep and spilled into him. “Oh __fuck__ Carl..” The younger man whimpered beneath him, clinging to him like a koala would a tree.

 

  Negan gently pulled out and rolled over onto his back, moving the brunette to lay on top of him. Once Carl settled, he sat up, straddling the man’s hips. ‘ _ _Fuck..I really love you, Carl..__ ’ The younger boy smiled sweetly.

 

  ‘ _ _I love you too, Negan. More than you’ll ever know.__ ’

 

  They both went to get a shower, calling for room service to come change the bedding while they were. Once they’d gotten out and dried off, Negan slipped into just a pair of boxer briefs and the younger man wore one of his boyfriend’s shirts. They settled into bed and slept completely peacefully.

 

_____

 

  The rest of the trip was business, any free time they had spent at the pool, sight seeing or in their bed. It was an incredible trip, in Carl’s opinion. But eventually they had to fly back home, and he slept through the entire flight again. Negan just ended up taking him back to his place to stay the night, even though he had work the next day. He had learned to keep a spare uniform in the older man’s apartment now for cases like this.

 

  When morning rolled around, he went to the coffee shop and opened up. He got everything set up, and dealt with the morning rush. Paul came in around noon, excited to hear about the entire trip. Carl told him everything inbetween rushes. Around two in the afternoon, he settled down for his break. Negan showed up, happy to find his boyfriend waiting with their drinks and pastry all ready.

 

  Carl greeted him with a sweet kiss, and they relaxed and just enjoyed each other’s company. When Carl’s phone buzzed in his apron, he’d admit he was surprised. The only people who usually texted him this time of day was his father and Negan. But, he took the device out and opened his texts. It was a link-or six-from Beth. He clicked on one, and the headline read: “Who is the Pretty Brunette on Negan’s Arm That’s Captured his Affection?” The others had much less friendly headlines, and the articles were full of hateful things. Apparently taking a bachelor like Negan off of the market was not a good thing. He did note, however, that all of the hate-filled articles were written by women.

 

  His stomach sunk none the less, and it churned with nausea. Negan looked at his boyfriend, confused. ‘ _ _What’s wrong, baby?__ ’

 

  Carl slid his phone over to him, tears filling his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t have ready any of it, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. How could these people call him a whore or a gold digger when they didn’t know the first thing about him? Negan’s face hardened as he read them and he took out his phone. He reached out to every high up contact he had to have the slanderous articles taken down. He also scheduled an interview with a more reliable magazine. He’d set the record straight himself.

 

  "Carl, baby it’s okay. The articles are going to be taken down, and I’m going to do an interview to set the record straight, okay? Come here." The teen immediately curled into his side, sobbing into his shoulder. The man held him and comforted him, trying to get him to relax. “It’s okay, baby…it’s okay. I’m going to fix this.”

 

_____

 

  Paul didn’t let him know when his break was up. He could see that the young man was upset, so he handled on the next two rushes of customers. When the young blue eyed male finally felt better and Negan had left, he rejoined Paul behind the counter.

 

  “Why didn’t you tell me my break was up?” He sniffed a bit, wiping his nose on a tissue and then sanitized his hands. Paul shrugged, offering him a small smile.

 

  “You seemed upset, wanted to let you calm down. He’s going to fix it, you know? He really loves you.” Carl nodded and gave a weak smile.

 

  “Yeah, I know.”

 

  The rest of the shift went by with ease, and Carl felt much better by the end of it thanks to Paul’s joking around and Negan’s reassuring texts even though he was supposed to be in business meetings all day. When his head hit the pillow and he started dozing off, he realized that he really did trust his boyfriend to fix things, and he decided that he wanted to help fix them. When morning rolled around, he texted the raven haired man.

 

****‘Hey. I want to help do that interview with you. When is it?’** **

****

  Negan texted back almost immediately. ****‘Friday at 1:00pm. You know you don’t have to, right?’****

 

****‘I know. I want to; besides, I’m better at telling the story of how we met than you. You were confused for most of it.’** **

****

Negan laughed when he read the message before he responded. ****‘Yeah, that’s true. We’re gonna take care of this. Don’t listen to what those tabloid assholes have to say. I love you, and you love me and that’s all that matters. But I have to go to work now. I’ll text you on my break. I love you. <3’****

****

Carl smiled to himself and texted back, ****‘I love you, too.’**** before he set his phone aside and got out of bed to start his day.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really do appreciate it. I'll try to be quicker with the next update! <3


	7. New Friends, Family and Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, guys and that it's on the shorter side. I've had a lot going on lately but here's Chapter 7, finally. (:

  As about a week passed, Carl was prepping himself to be ready for the interview. He was trying to make sure he could act professionally, and not get overwhelmed too easily. Negan assured him that he was doing fine, and that he’d be perfect when the day came. And the day came at the end of that week.

 

  Carl spent the night with Negan, and the next morning they had breakfast together before they got dressed. It was nearing 1:00pm, and the younger man was feeling nervous as all hell. “Negan..I’m really worried here. What if I fuck it up? It’ll make you look bad..”

 

  “Baby..” Negan walked over and rested a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, smiling down at him. “You’re going to do perfect. I promise you have no reason to worry, okay?”

 

  The younger man looked up at him for a moment, before he relaxed and nodded. “Okay, I trust you.”

  

_____

 

  Negan and Carl were settled on the couch while a sweet looking dark skinned woman with beautiful dreadlocks was seated across from them, with a recorder set up on the table. “It’s nice to see you again, Negan.”

 

  “You too, Michonne. You know you’re the only one I trust to write a proper article.”

 

  “Of course. Those pesky tabloids really need to just disappear. I’m sorry it’s put you and your partner under such stress.” She smiled apologetically.

 

  “It’s okay. We’re going to clear it up today.” Negan chuckled, wrapping a reassuring arm around Carl’s shoulders. The younger man instantly relaxed, watching as Michonne wasted no time and pressed the record button on the device between them. “Let’s get started. I’d like to hear how you two met. Obviously Carl is younger; and I haven’t seen him at the business functions we both attend.”

 

  “Oh I met Carl in the cafe he works at. Funny story, actually. Why don’t you tell her, sweetheart? You tell it so much better.” Negan grinned, squeezing the teen’s shoulders when he blushed faintly.

 

  “It’s not funny, it’s mortifying. I don’t know why you guys are so amused by it.” The teen laughed quietly. “But sure, I’ll tell it since your old man brain can’t remember it.” he teased.

 

  Negan flicked him on the ear with a chuckle, and Michonne was sporting an amused smile at the banter.

 

  Carl went on to tell the story, even reliving it making him blush a deep red. Michonne got a good laugh out of it, reassuring him that it was definitely funny. “Well it’s good to know that he was understanding. It’s a common misunderstanding; and before anybody gets offended, Negan told me you’re learning sign language for him?”

 

  The young brunette nodded with a small smile. “I’m a quick learner; I pick up on things pretty easily..so for our first date I learned a little bit; the basics, you know?” Carl was clearly feeling more confident now. “Now it’s basically my second language; he actually let me interpret for him a little bit on the business trip we just got back from not too long ago.”

 

  “Really? That’s impressive, congratulations.”

 

  From then on it was smooth sailing; Carl confidently answered questions, and Negan let him; only chiming in when he was directly asked something or wanted to tease his boyfriend about a story. By the end of the two hours, the blue eyed boy was feeling lighter; happier, now that he knew the actual truth would be out there for the people with half a brain to read.

 

  “I know it’s going to be hard, now that everything is public. There are going to be people that are jealous; who are going to dislike you without even knowing you but there are also people who will love you because they’re loyal to him, and want him happy. I’m one of those people; I can see how easy it is between you two, how smoothly everything operates and I’m happy that he’s happy. I’m not going to give you the 'if you hurt him I’ll kill you' threat, I’m sure that’s implied. I’d really like it if you two would come to a small get together at my house this weekend so you can meet a few more of Negan’s friends.”

 

  The raven haired man nodded, pressing a warm kiss to Carl’s cheek. “We’ll definitely be there. Wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.”

 

  They hugged each other goodbye, which she extended to the younger brunette as well. Once she was gone, Negan pulled him close, kissing him soundly for a few moments until they both needed to pull back for air.

 

  “You did so perfect, baby. I love how confident you were. The article is going to turn out great.”

 

  Carl grinned, cheeks flushing in happiness at the obvious pride glowing on his boyfriend’s face. “Really?”

 

  “Really. How about we go to my sister’s party tonight? She invited me and I couldn’t get out of it, and I’d like to show you off any chance I get..” He nuzzled into the teen’s neck, pressing a few kisses along the sensitive skin.

 

  “Mm okay, yeah. I’ll go with you.” he sighed quietly, pressing into him. He knew Negan had a sister; he’d told Carl about her when they’d gotten to know each other in the beginning. “As long as you take me to bed first.” He looked up at his lover when he pulled back. The man grinned, his tongue catching between his teeth out of habit.

 

  “Your wish is my command, princess.”

 

  The nickname shouldn’t have made his stomach flip in such a pleasant way, but it did. Carl let himself be guided to the bedroom, content to spend the next couple of hours in there before they had to shower and change for the party.

 

_____

 

  Carl was basking in the pleasant feeling that he always had after they had sex while they showered and got dressed. Negan opted for a white v-neck, his favorite leather jacket, black jeans and a pair of leather boots. The younger of the two decided on a bit more of an androgynous outfit after he talked to his boyfriend about it. Of course Negan encouraged him to dress however he liked; he was just happy if the young man was happy.

 

  So, Carl opted for a pair of skin tight black jeans, with a long sleeved crop top that hung off of one shoulder. He’d pulled his hair up into a ponytail and paired the look with ankle high slightly heeled booties. Sometimes he enjoyed dressing more femininely; this would be the first time he’d done it with someone other than Beth and Enid. He felt beautiful, especially when he caught the way Negan’s eyes scanned over his body.

 

  When they made it to the party, it was in full swing. People were laughing, dancing, drinking, and just having a genuinely good time. Negan kept him close by holding his hand, leading him through the house to the kitchen where he found his sister at the bar.

 

  “Negan! You made it!” the young woman was small, petite and pale with long black hair that sat at her waist. She was in a black tanktop and jeans; simple, just like her makeup-free look she had going for her. She hurried around and hugged her big brother, giggling when he lifted her for a moment before setting her back down.

 

  “Alicia, this is Carl.” The small woman beamed, pulling the brunette in for a hug. “Oh my god I’m so happy to meet you! He told me he had someone special..god you’re even more beautiful than he described! You have to come shopping with me some time, your style is amazing!”

 

  Carl couldn’t help the flush of heat spreading when he was welcomed so easily by someone who clearly meant a lot to his boyfriend. She was sweet; but he'd be willing to bet that she had that same attitude that Negan got when she got fired up. “I’d like that a lot.” he smiled shyly.

 

  “Oh let’s get you something to drink. What’s your poison hon?” She got back behind the bar, ready to make whatever he requested, already pouring a scotch on the rocks for her big brother.

 

  “Uhm, a screwdriver? I like them strong.” he smiled, feeling a little bit more comfortable now, and even more so when he felt Negan’s hand on his bare lower back.

 

  “Comin’ right up!” She got to work expertly making him his drink, before she handed it over. “You two have fun! Come back to see me when you want more.” she grinned, watching Negan pull his boyfriend away gently to go socialize.

 

_____

 

  Time passed, and Carl got a little tipsy while he danced and met a few of Negan’s friends. He’d taken to Arat instantly; her sassy attitude and quick wit but kind smile drawing him in. Before long, he told Negan he needed a bathroom break and disappeared up the stairs. He went with no issues, finding his way back downstairs once he’d cleaned up a bit. He felt good; confident, if he was being honest. The outfit and the liquid courage putting him in such a good mood.

 

  He sauntered over to Negan, grabbing a hold of his hand. “ _ _Negan__ , I wanna dance. Dance with me.” He tugged him closer, instantly molding his body with the older man’s. The older man laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist, letting him lead the movements.

 

  He leaned down and nuzzled the teen’s ear, murmuring “I think somebody’s had enough..” Carl just laughed, losing himself in the music and his wonderful boyfriend who took such amazing care of him when he needed it.

 

  Carl was having a lot of fun, until he felt a strong hand grope his ass from behind. He knew it wasn’t Negan because both of the man’s hands were on his back and he knew exactly how his lover’s hands felt on him. He whipped around, forcing Negan to break his hold on him.

 

  Before he could say anything, his lover grabbed his wrist and pulled him safely behind him, effectively blocking him from the man’s view. “Do you have a problem?”

 

  “Nope, no problem. Just saw a hot girl dancing.” he chuckled, as if Negan would find it even remotely funny.

 

  He didn’t, of course; his face just hardened, his eyes growing dark and cold. “That __girl__ is my boyfriend.”

 

  The man frowned. “Yeah right, dressed like that? No way.”

 

  “Yes way. And you’re making him uncomfortable so I think it’s best that you leave us alone.” He rarely spoke using his real voice outside of his time with Carl; but he was using it now. He was furious that this disgusting pig had the audacity to touch his boy.

 

  “What a fucking freak. You faggots were made for each other.” he sneered. Everything happened so quickly, that it didn’t even register until Negan came to his senses. The jerk was on the ground, clutching a bloody nose desperately while the older man’s hand ached like a bitch. Everybody was staring, mixed looks of shock and horror on their faces. He took a hold of Carl’s hand, weaving his way through the people towards the exit. The latter didn't fight him on it.

 

_____

 

  The drive home was quiet; the air was thick with tension. Negan did everything he could that night to take care of him. He ran Carl a hot bath, made him food, got him his favorite snacks from the store..it all ended in them sprawled out in Negan’s bed, just relaxing with each other.

 

  “You know, it was really sweet of you to take care of that jerk for me.” Carl spoke quietly, turning onto his side so he could look at his boyfriend. Negan did the same, staring into the beautiful blue orbs in front of him.

 

  “It was nothin’. Nobody puts hands on or verbally abuses my boy and gets away with it.”

 

  “Still...just…it was sweet, Thank you.” He gave the raven haired men a light peck on the lips, before he got under the covers and closed his eyes. Sleep didn’t come easily for the older man that night, but he was just happy that Carl was safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! (:


	8. Good News, Drunk Sex and a Big Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm so sorry this took me so long to get to. I've been dealing with a lot of bullshit that only really made it possible to write short things, if anything at all. Stuff with my dad, a small fender bender and my mom being in the hospital a week to name a few, plus the holidays. It's just been so hectic but I FINALLY did it. Here's chapter 8, I hope you enjoy! <3 (:

About a month and a half had passed since the incident at Negan’s sister’s party. Paul had lended an ear for him when he needed it, and Negan made sure that he was always safe and taken care of, even after he was feeling better. He’d broken down and finally told his dad about two weeks after it happened, and received nothing but love and support. The younger man was just happy to know he had people that cared so deeply for him.

 

Today was Negan’s consultation with the doctor about his implants. If all went well, they would be able to get him in within a matter of another month or so they’d been told, since he was willing to pay up front for the procedure. Carl had taken the day off so he could sleep in with the man and head directly to the appointment with him after breakfast.

 

After running every test they needed, the doctor had them both sit in his office, but he looked pleased to give them the news. “Well, Negan, it looks like you check out as a candidate for the implants. We can set you up for an appointment about two weeks if you’re ready. If not, I can push it back.”

 

Negan’s eyes took on an excited sparkle, and he nodded vigorously. ‘ _ _That’s perfect. Actually way sooner than I expected, even paying up front. Thank you..Thank you so much.__ ’

 

Carl smiled and turned his attention to the man behind the desk. "If you wouldn't mind, can I know a little about possible risks, what kind of surgery, anything like that?"

 

“Yes, well, all of his tests came back perfect; no issues to worry about while going into the surgery. That on top of the payment has us very confident that it will all go smoothly so we’re very willing to boost him up. As I'm sure you both know, it will cost around $100,000, but it looks like his health insurance will cover at least half of it. Now granted, as with every surgery, there can be complications; Infections. Things like Mastoiditis, which is an infection in your middle ear that blocks the eustachian tube, it can cause an infenction in the mastoid bone. Otitis media, can be accute or with effusion which is an infection of the small air-filled space behind the ear drum. facial Paralysis, and device failure, to name a couple.” The doctor spoke confidently. "What we'll actually be doing is a mastoidectomy, it's the most standard procedure we use to implant the device."

 

Despite Carl's worried look, he continued. "We'll vaccinate him to avoid meningitis prior to the procedure,. The actual chance of facial nerve palsy is 1% while the chance of device failure that requires re-implantation is around 2.5-6%. Not very high, so I wouldn't worry too much. Now after the surgery, he could be in the 1/3 of the people who undergo this that experience disequilibruium, vertigo or even vestibular weakness that could last up to a week after the procedure. But with how healthy he actually is, I really wouldn't worry too much about these kind of things."

 

Carl seemed to be soaking up the information, relaxing a bit. He nodded, offering a small "thank you" to the doctor. The man handed them a folder full of papers and a few pamphlets. “All of the information I just gave you and more are in there. Does Saturday the 28th at 9:00am work for you?”"

 

Negan was still a bit shell shocked, smiling down at the papers in his hands; he'd missed their entire conversation, but Carl decided he could always just look at the folder later. He chuckled quietly at his seemingly ecstatic boyfriend, just glad to see him this happy. “That’s perfect, I’ll work out his schedule around it.”

 

A few words typed and some mouse clicks later, the doctor gave them both another bright smile. “Alright, it’s set. We look forward to working with you. There are papers in the folder on procedures to take care of since he’ll be going under anesthesia? I’d like you to make sure he follows them.”

 

Carl nodded, getting up with his bag. “Of course.” He shook the doctor’s hand, before urging Negan to stand up and do the same. “Thank you. He’s just a bit shocked that this is all going to work out.”

 

The doctor nodded in understanding. “We get that a lot. Have a lovely day.”

 

_____

 

Carl could feel the happiness radiating off of the man on the ride home. “You’re actually glowing. I’m glad everything is working out for you, baby.” He laced their fingers and kissed the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

 

Negan gave him a bright smile and once they’d pulled up to a red light, he leaned over and captured a sweet kiss from his lover. As the light changed, he spoke quietly. ‘ _ _Thank you for going with me. Your support really helped me.__ ’

 

Carl leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling warmly. ‘ _ _Of course. You know I’ll do whatever you need me to. I’m glad I came.__ ’

 

_____

 

All week, Carl had been tactical in getting ahold of Negan’s work friend Simon to invite him to a surprise party. He grabbed his other friend Arat who owned the bar they’d been drinking at for his 21st birthday, and she so graciously agreed to provide the liquor. His father and Paul agreed to provide the food, which he was more than thankful for.

 

While Negan was at work that day, closing out an easy deal, Him, Enid, Beth and Paul were all taking care of decorations. One by one, the others started to arrive. He knew that Negan and his sister had made up so he invited her too, and one of his old high school friends Dwight and his wife Sherry that Negan had told him about that he connected with a few years back.

 

Everything was perfect. Arat had made a bar out of Negan’s kitchen island, Rick and Paul had the table filled with plenty of food for everybody, and thanks to Enid and Beth the decorations were exactly how he wanted them. He was feeling honestly a little bit proud of himself.

 

When he finally heard the front door unlocking he told everybody to hide and made his way out to greet him as he did every time he was over when he got home from work. He helped him hang his coat up and put his case down before giving him a warm kiss, today choosing to swat away the roaming hands because they had guests. He moved behind him and covered his eyes, leading him into the kitchen. When he uncovered them, everybody jumped out and yelled surprise.

 

Negan looked genuinely confused then very happy when he read what their lips were saying. He turned to Carl with a grin. ‘ _ _Did you plan all of this?__ ’

 

‘ _ _I did. I contacted everybody, but they all helped set up. It’s a surprise party for you getting approved for the implants. I hope you like it.__ ’

 

‘ _ _I do baby, so much.__ ’ he leaned down to give the teen a kiss, before they broke apart to enjoy the party and company.

 

_____

 

 

By the time the party was over, and Carl had cleaned up, Negan was a tad bit drunk and just relaxing on the couch.

 

Carl moved over in front of him with an amused smile. ‘ _ _You could have helped, you know.’__

__

__‘But it’s so fun watching you do it..like a sexy maid.’_ _

__

Carl snorted and smacked him in the shoulder, yelping in surprise when he felt himself on the floor with the older man over top of him. He felt the man’s lips attacking his neck and he couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him. He yanked at his boyfriend’s shirt to get it off, throwing it somewhere in the room when he finally did. Clothes were shed quickly; the raven haired man was desperate to feel the younger man’s skin against his own. He’d always walked the line between being an affectionate drunk, or a horny one. It looked like he was going to be the latter tonight, not that Carl seemed to be disagreeing with him anyway.

 

By the time he’d gotten settled inside of the other man, he could feel Carl’s nails digging into his shoulder blades. Even intoxicated, he had remembered to prep and give his lover time to adjust. When he got the okay, he picked up the pace brutally. He wanted nothing more than to completely wreck the young man below him.

 

The sounds of skin slapping against skin, the slick sounds of their fucking and their moans were the only noises filling the room. Of course, Negan couldn’t hear them but he could sure as hell watch the teen’s face contort into one of pure bliss. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his plump pink lips were parted in a way that could only be described as pleasure. He could feel the sting of the young man’s nails dragging down his back harshly when he nailed him directly in the prostate. So he made a point of keeping his hips angled that way, slipping a hand between them to jerk him off in time with his own movements.

 

It didn’t take long for Carl to cry out the older man’s name and cum hard between their bodies over the older man’s fist and his own stomach. Negan grunted and followed a few short thrusts later, burying himself deep inside of his boy before spilling into him. They rode their orgasms out together, and when they’d both finished, Negan pulled out slowly. He reached up with a hand and touched the teen’s cheek tenderly, brushing some strands away from his sweating face. “Are you okay?”

 

Carl couldn’t find the energy to form words, so he simply nodded and pulled the man down by his hair to kiss him soundly. He didn’t know what had gotten into his boyfriend, but he certainly enjoyed it. Negan seemed to relax when he got the confirmation, keeping his fingers brushing over Carl’s cheek.

 

‘ _ _Just think, Negan. Once you get those implants..you’ll be able to hear just how loud I get when we have sex.’__ The other man signed, a sly and teasing grin on his face.

 

Negan, however let out a quiet grown and pulled him up, throwing the young man over his shoulder, carrying him into the bedroom. Carl only finally got to go to sleep at around four in the morning after two more mind-blowing rounds and a nice, hot shower.

 

_____

 

Carl was a bit sad when he didn’t get to see Negan for the next week. Not even on his lunch breaks; but he understood that the older man was working a huge deal with some bigwig company that meant nothing but good things for his business if he could convince them. Which, of course, the young man had no doubt he could; his boyfriend could be amazingly persuasive when he needed to be.

 

But needless to say, seeing his lover come in on his break that day had Carl grinning like an absolute idiot. Nobody was there at the moment except for Paul, since the lunch rush had just passed. He came out from behind the counter and rushed over to hug him tightly, relaxing when he felt the strong arms he knew so well encasing him and the deep rumble of Negan chuckling.

 

He finally pulled away and swatted the man on the shoulder. ‘ _ _So how did it go? Did you get the deal?’__

__

Negan smiled brightly. ‘ _ _Hell yes I did. We’re going out to celebrate this weekend. You, me, Paul, maybe your friend Beth if she’s free? Simon thinks she’s a real cutie, and they were getting along well at the surprise party..’__

__

__‘Sure thing. She told me he was really sweet to her. I’ll text her after work. But let’s sit and have our usual?’_ _

__

The older man nodded and Carl went back behind the counter to make their drinks and grab their food, letting Paul know he was taking his break. They sat together at a booth in the back corner, falling right into their usual routine.

 

They made small talk, Carl filling his boyfriend in on his week after Negan had filled him in on his. It was comfortable, and familiar, something that came naturally to them both. He looked up when he felt the man tap his arm.

 

‘ _ _I’ve got something for you, Carl.’__

__

Carl’s brow furrowed in confusion, when the older man pulled his hand close and placed a key on his palm. Negan watched amusedly like he could __see__ the cogs working in the young man’s head. Then, he watched his face shift from confusion, to shock, then to happiness. Carl grinned brightly at the man, moving over to yank him into a tight hug.

 

When they finally parted, Negan chuckled quietly. ‘ _ _So I take that as a, “Yes, Negan my amazingly handsome and rugged boyfriend, I’ll move in with you!”?’__

__

The younger man couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. ‘ _ _Of course.’__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! (:


	9. Knockouts, The Surgery and the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry but life, the holidays, and sickness got in my damn way. From my mom going into the hospital, to Christmas, to myself getting sick...it's been hectic but here it is! One more chapter to go! I hope you enjoy! (:

It took around two weeks for Carl to move all of his things to Negan’s place. But once he had, it all felt much more like…home. It was domestic, really; the way they worked their nightly routines together, woke up together, had breakfast together before they parted ways for work. Negan still stopped in for his lunch time coffee and mini-date with the younger man. It definitely wasn’t where Carl ever thought he’d be in his life, but he  wasn’t complaining.

 

This weekend they were supposed to go out and celebrate the big business deal Negan had pulled. The older man told Carl that, if he wanted, Beth and Enid could tag along with them. The younger man invited both of them, as well as Paul to go with them to the club.

 

Since it was nice out, Carl decided to wear a cute pair of waist high denim shorts and a white camisole crop top. He slipped on a pair of thigh high black socks and a cute pair of black heeled booties. He finished off the look by pulling on a light cardigan and pulled his hair back into a nice ponytail. He tried to stop his cheeks from flushing when he heard the older man wolf whistle as he came out.

 

He smiled when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind as he grabbed his phone off of the table.

 

“You look beautiful. Let’s go.” Carl allowed him to lead him out to the car, giving the older man a warm smile when he held the passenger’s seat door open for him. On the ride there, he couldn’t help but look the man over.

 

Negan had opted for a black t-shirt and dark wash jeans combination with his favorite pair of leather combat boots. It amazed the young brunette how such simple clothing could look so damn good on somebody.

 

When they arrived at the club, he could see Beth, Paul and Enid already in line chatting. Negan motioned them over and the group of them were let inside without waiting, much to everybody else in line’s dismay. Sometimes it helped to be a big name.

 

They got a booth all together, and drinks were served. It didn’t take long for the liquor to hit; making both of the girls and Paul want to dance. Carl was content to sit with Negan, the older man’s strong arm around his shoulders. They watched at Beth and Enid hit on so many people, Paul choosing to dance by himself since he was committed to Rick.

 

As a bit of time passed, and Carl got a bit more tipsy, He managed to get up and tug Negan towards the dance floor. He could feel the eyes on them; by now, everybody knew who they were. There had been more paparazzi activity since Negan had his big break at work which was supposed to be a multi-million dollar deal.

 

He didn’t care, though. He simply leaned up and connected their lips, moving together with him in time to the beat. He was having fun, his friends were having fun, and Negan was letting loose and having fun as well so why should he be worried about the sudden camera flashes?

 

_

 

As the night wore on, and it rounded on closing time at the club, the group was significantly more tipsy than when they’d begun dancing. But a certain blonde young man had been purposely death glaring the teen, sometimes going so far as to bump into him. Carl hadn’t even really been paying attention, too caught up in his drunkenness and Negan’s arms to give a single shit.

 

But he definitely noticed when the man spewed a few hateful words his way and spit on the ground in front of him. He looked to be about twenty five; and he looked like the kind of guy who hated people having it better than himself.

 

The spitting had been what crossed the line for Negan. Before Carl could even open his mouth, Negan had clocked the man in his face, knocking him out cold. The flashes went off even quicker, murmuring going on around them.

 

“Negan maybe” the younger man hiccuped a bit. “we should go?”

 

“Sounds like a great idea, Carl.” The older man agreed, calling ubers for all of them. They ignored the questions and flashes as they left, but it was harder to ignore on the street. He helped load Beth and Enid into one car, Paul into another and Carl and himself into a third.

 

By the time they made it back to the apartment, Carl had finally realized what happened. “What was that guy’s problem? What did I do?” He looked up at Negan almost like a kicked puppy. It made the older man wish he’d done more than simply knock him out.

 

“You didn’t do anythin’ sweetheart.” He let the teen to the elevators and up to their apartment, hanging up his coat and kicking off his shoes once inside. He helped the boy out of his, the younger man giggling at his own lack of balance.

 

“You’re so __strong__  baby. You can life me without even breaking a sweat.” The younger man practically purred, his lips attaching themselves to Negan’s throat. The older man chuckled quietly, having read his lips, before he slipped his hands down to squeeze at that wonderfully rounded ass that belonged to him.

 

“That so? Let’s get you to bed..” he scooped his boyfriend up, laughing at his indignant squeak before he carried him into the bedroom.

 

-

 

Carl woke up the next morning slightly hungover but delightfully aching everywhere else. He could remember snippets; Negan’s hands on him and the headboard banging against the wall so hard it had cracked. He looked up to see if he’d imagined it but he hadn’t. It made him smile and run his finger along the splintered wood.

 

He realized the bed was empty, so he got up and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a hot shower and brushed his teeth, before he came out and pulled on a pair of Negan’s sweats. He left the room and padded down the hallway, stopping when he heard Negan whisper-yelling at his phone. “Well what the fuck was I supposed to do? Just let him disrespect my boyfriend? Just do the fucking damage control. It should count as self defense. He’d been bothering us all night, and then he went and did that. I already spoke to the police at the fuckin’ ass crack of dawn today. They told me themselves I’m not in any trouble so just take care of it, please! Thank you.” he sent the text, tossing his phone onto the table with a sigh.

 

He raked a hand through his hair before he caught the teen’s reflection in the TV and turned, giving him a small smile. ‘ _ _Morning.’__

__

__‘Was that about what happened at the club last night? Is that guy trying to cause trouble?’_ _

__

__‘Nothing I can’t handle.’__ The older man signed back, before motioning Carl over. The younger man obeyed, letting himself be pulled down into Negan’s lap.

 

‘ _ _He’d trying to claim I attacked him unprovoked. Several people are vouching that they saw him bothering us all night. Now I know you didn’t notice because you were too drunk and handsy, but I did. It’s taken care of, baby.’__

__

That was the last they spoke of it. Over a week later, the headline and picture of him and the unconscious man were old news in favor of what some other upscale people were up to. He worked his tail off that entire week, bringing home plenty of money to spoil Carl with. The deal had gone off without a hitch, and he was now one of the top richest self-employed men of the year. His company was everywhere; all of the important magazines. It was almost event season, but he had more pressing matters to worry about, and he was content with where his life was at the moment.

 

-

 

When the day of his appointment finally came, he was just about shitting bricks. He’d been admitted to the hospital, bills paid up front. Carl was at his side all day while the doctor went over every little mundane detail, everything that was going to happen. He hadn’t been allowed to eat since midnight, so he was a bit grumpy but otherwise okay.

 

The teen was at his bedside, holding his hand, telling him how proud he was of the older man. Negan watched his hands move with a warm smile. Of everybody he’d dated, it still blew his mind that the teen had so willingly learned an entirely new language just for him.

 

When the time came for him to be put under and taken to surgery, Carl gave him a warm kiss on the lips, and his face was the last thing Negan saw before everything faded to black.

 

-

 

The surgery (thankfully) went off without a hitch, and he was sent home under the care of the teen. Carl had taken off the entire week to care for him, making sure he was okay, no ill effects and to make sure he took his pain medicine. But today was the day of reckoning, the day they were set to activate the implants.

 

“Now this is the external device; you’re not going to hear right away, I’m just going to run some tests. I need you to sit quietly for me, okay?” the doctor spoke, and Negan nodded his agreement. Carl was sitting beside him, holding his hand encouragingly.

 

The woman worked on her computer, running the tests she needed to. They fixed the pitch, they fixed everything they needed to take care of.

 

“It’s like…a high pitched buzz?” Negan answered when the doctor asked him what he heard.

 

“That’s good, that means it’s working. Let me just..” a few more adjustments were made before he turned to Carl. He made a motion for Carl to speak to him, assuming that the younger man’s voice would be the first he’d like to hear.

 

Negan looked at the teen, watching him as he gave him a warm smile. “Hey, Negan..”

 

The doctor slowly turned it up a bit more and a bit more until it was comfortable. He motioned for him to try again.

 

“Negan?” The older man’s brow furrowed, eyes beginning to well up with tears almost immediately. “You can hear me, yeah?” He kept his voice gentle so as to not overwhelm him. The older man felt a sob wrack his body, and he pulled the teen into a hug.

 

“I-I can hear you.”

 

“You can? Holy shit…holy shit.” Carl laughed, pulling the man in for a kiss. The doctor watched them, feeling a swell of pride. This was why he did the job he did He excused himself to give them a moment.

 

“Guess what?” The younger man spoke softly, cupping Negan’s face in his. “I love you.”

 

Negan felt another sob tear through him. He cupped his hands over the teen’s, giving him a wet smile. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know! :D <3


	10. Firsts and Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ya'll. The FINAL CHAPTER. Holy shit has this been a ride...I'm sorry it took me so long to get to this but I've been handling a lot of person stuff and I didn't want it to reflect in my writing so, I waited until I could give you guys something good. Something that you all deserve for sticking with me throughout this little roller coaster. I sincerely hope you all enjoy!

After about two months of a lot of healing and some much needed rest and relaxation, Negan felt like he was ready to see Rick and Paul. Carl had invited them over to the older man’s place just so Negan wouldn’t have to travel. He’d had a small issue with vertigo, but it was going away so they weren’t worried; they’d been warned that it could potentially be a side effect.

 

Carl answered the door when he heard somebody knocking and smiled brightly. “Dad, Paul! So great to see you.” he stepped aside. “Come on in.”

 

“We come bearing gifts.” Paul smiled, following Rick inside while Carl shut the door. “Brought pizza and soda. Didn’t want you to have to cook anything for us Mr. Homemaker.”

 

“Oh hush. He’s in the living room..” Carl chuckled, grabbing four glasses and some ice while Paul carried the pizza boxes and sodas into the living room. 

 

“Negan, hey. How are you?” Paul rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was a force of habit he’d picked up when Negan couldn’t hear.

 

Negan grinned up at him. “I can finally hear you. I always knew that voice would be as pretty as you.”

 

Paul grinned back and slugged him in the shoulder gently. “Shut up.”

 

“It’s good to see you’re healin’ up alright. Carl been takin’ good care of you?” Rick asked, settling into an armchair, grabbing a slice of pizza.

 

“Well well well, I always thought you’d have a sweet southern drawl Ricky boy.” 

 

The sheriff snorted a laugh and shook his head. “I shoulda known the second you were able to hear you’d start runnin’ your mouth non-stop.”

 

Carl watched them silently from the doorway, crossing his arms loosely over his chest, a small smile forming on his lips. 

 

-

 

The two of them didn’t have sex for almost six months leading up to Negan’s check up, and Carl was perfectly fine with it. He knew the man needed time to heal, and adjust to being able to hear so Carl waited patiently. It was a lot of alone time with his hand but, it was well worth it when the time finally came.

Carl had worked a double at the cafe so he was pretty beat when he got home. He had just stripped down to get into the shower when Negan came strolling in, whistling a small tune. He was much better with the tunes now that he could actually hear them and it brought a warm feeling of joy into Carl’s chest.

The younger man was standing in their room, stark naked and answering a text from Paul before he put his nearly dead phone on the charger on the bedside table. As he bent down to do just that, he heard a sharp wolf whistle from behind him that made him straighten up instantly.

“Don’t stop on account of me darlin’..” Negan was practically purring as he sidled up to his lover and his arms wrapped securely around his waist. This was another thing Carl was still getting used to; talking to Negan instead of signing. Sure, sometimes they got lazy, or they didn’t want somebody to hear something so they still signed plenty. But Negan liked to run his mouth now, and who was Carl to deny him that simple pleasure now that he could have it? Besides, all of the practice, vocal therapy..on top of speaking before the implants had changed his voice and..by god was it beautiful.

“Yeah? I’m glad you enjoyed the view.” Carl snorted a quiet laugh as Negan pinched a ticklish spot on his side. “Fucker.”

“Whataya say you and I get you nice and dirty before you get your shower?”

Carl chuckled, pressing back into him gently, happy to find the man already hard. “You sure you’re ready? I get loud and I don’t want to hurt your ears.”

“I’m all clear baby, and I haven’t had any issues with loud sounds..I know it’s been like six fuckin’ months since we actually had sex and..I miss it so fuckin’ much. Miss your beautiful body, miss those pretty faces you make when I fuck you just right…”

Carl whimpered as the man’s hand travelled lower, grabbing ahold of his cock to give him a few teasing strokes. “Negan..” Carl was cut off from going further by Negan’s phone ringing.

“Jesus fuckin’ christ..you get that pretty ass in bed and fuck yourself open for me while I take this damn business call.” Negan bit his shoulder for a moment before he answered his phone and left the room.

Carl swallowed thickly and climbed into bed on his hands and knees, grabbing the lubricant from their bedside drawer. He eagerly slicked up his fingers and because he was feeling particularly needy, he started with two. The young man fucked himself open with pleased moans and whimpers, working up to four fingers just to be sure he was ready. It had been a while and the toys he owned were nothing in comparison to how big Negan actually was.

He was interrupted just as he was on the cusp of his orgasm by a large hand taking ahold of his wrist to make him retract his fingers. Carl let out a pitiful whine, but he left it happen, carefully turning over onto his back to gaze up at the man.

Negan let his boyfriend’s wrist go with a small smirk, peeling his clothes off and tossing them aside carelessly. “Didn't tell you that you could cum without me baby.”

 

“Please..I just..”

 

“What was that darlin’? You're gonna have to speak up..” Negan leaned down to kiss his neck, tweaking his nipples gently. Carl keened pitifully and arched into the touch.

 

“Negan  _ please.  _ I  _ need  _ you inside! Please..”

 

“Of course beautiful boy. Anything you want.” Negan grinned as he slicked himself up. Neither of them would last long, but they could always go again later. Right now it was all about being together and chasing sweet release.

 

Both of them released a low, satisfied groan as Negan pushed in slowly, burying himself in to the hilt.

 

“Fuck..” Negan held onto the young man’s hips as an anchor. “Forgot how fuckin’ tight you are..”

 

“Just..god please just  _ fuck me _ ! I need it..I need  _ you _ .” Carl whined, wrapping his legs around the man's waist. “ _ Please _ ..” The boy sounded absolutely desperate.

 

“Shhh I've got you baby..gonna take care of you.” Negan mused his forehead gently before he placed one hand next to the younger man’s head, and the other on his hip. “I've got you..”

 

Carl moaned out for him, his nails finding the man's shoulder blades to dig in while the man started to pound into him relentlessly, hips angled to hit that sweet spot deep inside. It made Carl's eyes roll back and his eyelids flutter shut.

 

“Touch yourself..c’mon baby cum for daddy..let me see you come undone..” Negan groaned, putting as much into his thrusts as he could.

 

Carl did as told, setting his hand to match Negan’s pace. “Fuck!  _ NeganNeganshit _ !” Carl cried out as he raked his nails down the man's back enough to draw blood and he spilled over between them in thick white ropes. It hadn't taken him long; he'd been so worked up.

 

Negan helped him ride it out; watching the young man come completely unraveled. It didn't take him long to file suit; burying himself inside while he came hard. “ _ Shit  _ Carl..”

 

After a few moments, Negan pulled out and collapsed bedside him, hugging the young brunette close.

 

Call eagerly cuddled into him. “Negan?”

 

“Yeah darlin’?”

 

“I love you..give me like..an hour to recuperate.”

 

Negan laughed at that one, squeezing Carl closer.

 

-

 

Negan had set up a party for Carl’s birthday. It was at a nice restaurant (he’d rented the entire place because hey, his baby deserved it,) all paid for by himself. All of their friends were there, and Carl was on cloud 9 when he came in and they all yelled surprise.

 

Dinner passed with a lot of small talk. Then it got into stories, and favorite memories with him and it was making the younger man a bit misty eyed to hear how much everybody cared for him. And his dad being sentimental was of course in the same boat. All he could do was praise him for what a good man his son had become.

 

Gift time came and Carl was even happier. His dad got him the new gaming system he’d wanted and Paul had grabbed every game the young man had mentioned to him. Michonne gave him a katana blade that she’d seen and thought he might like. The handle was black with a gold dragon. It was perfect to hang up at Negan and his apartment.

 

Maggie got him new clothes, and Hershel gave him a check for $300. Tara and Rosita, who’d started working at the cafe not too long after Negan’s surgery got him a nice pair of leather combat boots, some CDs for his car that they’d made themselves, and a nice sterling silver necklace with a small key and a small lock on it. “The key to your heart. It’s up to you if you give it to Negan.” Rosita smiled, handing him another box with a small chain. Carl did just that; putting the key onto the chain and fastening it onto Negan’s neck while he kept the lock.

 

Then came Negan’s turn. The older man fiddled with his coat pocket for a moment and swallowed thickly looking almost..shy. Carl watched him curiously and when he got down on one knee, the young man’s eyes widened.

 

“Carl..you’ve made me so impossibly happy since the day that I met you and you berated me for not getting my drink...even though I was deaf.” He grinned at the flush on Carl’s cheeks. “And you’ve been here for me..so much and I've been here for you, and we work so fuckin’ well together. You’ve been the biggest help transitioning from being completely deaf to..hearing. It’s still so weird to adjust to. But all I know is that I want to keep hearing you for the rest of my life. So, Carl Grimes, will you marry me?”

 

Carl stared at him in awe, his cheeks flushed a bright pink, eyes watering. Embarrassingly enough he started to cry, but he did grab ahold of the man’s cheeks and kiss him hard, murmuring a quiet ‘ues' between each kiss he planted on him. He pulled back enough to let him put the ring on, looking down at it in awe.

 

“God..fuck Negan I love you “

 

“I know. And I love you too, darlin’. Gonna be mine for the rest of our lives.”

 

-

 

A year later, their wedding day was approaching quickly. It wasn't going to be anything huge; just a small, personal wedding and then an open and fun reception.

 

Negan was beyond beyond anxious as Paul and Michonne helped him get ready, making sure he looked one hundred percent his best. Carl on the other hand had Maggie and his father making sure everything was in tip top shape.

 

When Negan found himself waiting at the altar, he finally realized how incredibly nervous he was. But when the music started playing, and he looked towards the door his future husband would emerge from, all of that completely dissipated.

 

The young man looked...radiant. He was beaming, black fitted suit tailored perfectly to his body, blue tie to bring out his eyes. Negan felt himself getting teary eyed, and he tried to wipe them away discreetly. Of course it didn't work because when Rick handed him off, the first thing Carl did was wipe his eyes for him with his thumbs.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two men in holy matrimony..” The priest began his usual spiel, but all the older man could focus on was Carl. When the vows rolled around, Carl went first. 

 

“When we met, I thought I'd made a horrible first impression. I made a complete idiot out of myself, berating you for not coming up to get your damn coffee when you couldn't even hear me in the first place.” People chuckled at that. “And then for some ungodly reason you chose to ask me out. And the more time I spent with you the more I realized how much I loved being around you. You treat me like I'm the most important thing in the world and that makes me feel..just..so fucking good. To know that somebody cares about me like that. It was never a question of if I was too young to settle down; you never treated me like anything less than an adult and for that I love you even more.” Carl slipped the band onto Negan’s finger, wiping at his own eyes afterwards.

 

“Well how the fuck am I supposed to follow that up?” People definitely laughed at that. “Carl, I knew the day we met that you were going to be it for me. You were everything I wanted in a partner; sweet, smart, funny, beautiful..you’re a little firecracker when you need to be and you don't hesitate to put me in my place when it’s called for and boy do I fucking love that right there. You’re an amazing person..you literally took the time by our first date to start learning ASL..nobody had ever bothered to attempt that before. It just..I'm pretty sure I fell in love right then and there. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you so fucking much.” Negan’s hands were trembling as he slipped the ring onto the younger man’s finger.

 

“I now pronounce you, partners in life. You may kiss your husband.” The priest spoke.

 

Negan didn't hesitate. He pulled him close and kissed the life out of him in front of everyone. He could hear the small crowd applauding and Paul’s wolf whistles but, he could only focus on Carl.

 

The reception was a blast. People getting drunk and dancing and just having fun. Carl danced with his father and Negan danced with Paul. They had their first dance as husbands..the food was amazing and a cake fight erupted after Negan smeared icing on Carl’s face..all in all, it couldn't have gone better than that.

 

By 6am they were on their flight to Japan for their honeymoon.

 

-

 

After four more years of living in Negan’s penthouse, they finally got their house. Negan got the call on his lunch break, and he’d showed up at Carl’s workplace in a flurry of excitement.

 

It took then a few weeks, but it finally felt like home. Carl’s school books thrown everywhere from all of the studying he had to do for finals. Graduation was coming up and he already had a job lined up for afterwards. Carl had decided he’d wanted to go, and Negan was more than happy to pay for it.

 

Negan’s business was booming, and since he had a bit more free time, he relaxed at home and cooked for the teen after he got home from a long day at school. It was so domestic Negan could hardly believe he was here, in this place in his life…

 

It all came together, though when Carl came home late from class one night. He was grumpy and just wanted to go to sleep. What stopped him was what he saw in the living room.

 

Negan was asleep on the couch, a pitbull puppy on his chest. He'd obviously fallen asleep waiting up for Carl.

 

“Negan?”

 

The man stirred and woke up slowly, casting him a warm smile. “You’re home..meet your new puppy.”

 

“He’s..for me?”

 

“Well I guess technically he’s ours. Think of it as training for our future children.” Negan grinned.

 

Carl rushed over and picked the dog up gently. It wiggled excitedly in his hold, yipping at him and licking his face while he held it close. Negan watched them, a huge smile adorning his face.

 

Carl laid down on top of the man, clutching the puppy close. “God I love you..thank you so much..”

 

“I love you too, baby.” He hummed, running his fingers through the young man’s hair. “You know..we’ve finally got it all figured out.”

 

“Yeah..yeah we do..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SOSOSOSOSO much for reading. I hope you enjoyed and please, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Thank you again for reading, I appreciate every single one of you and all of your comments and kudos. Until next time. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know how you liked it. I'd truly appreciate it! <3


End file.
